Lightweight
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: Two years. Two long years he's been away and now he's returned. But will he stay this time for good, for her? Or will he disappear again, this time saying his goodbyes? Rated for later chapters and language
1. Chapter 1

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 1**

Analise Mejia shook her head at her family, not able to believe how they were treating Abby just because she wanted to be detective and ended up in Internal Affairs because of it. She knew that her cousin was hurting, but was just as stubborn and tough to show it. Abby was like that because she had to grow up and compete with three older brothers, making sure that she wasn't as weak as they all thought her to be.

Although she grew up alongside them as well, Analise wasn't the type to compete with her cousins but she did try to keep in her emotions in front of them as much as possible. Having heard enough of her older cousins bashing Abby, as her uncle–their father–continued to give Abby the silent treatment, she was getting sick of watching her family falling apart over something so stupid.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" Analise yelled, everyone going silent with surprise. "So what if Abby went to IA to pursue her dream of being a detective! If the roles were reversed you guys would have done the same!"

"No we wouldn't!" the three brothers all cried as they looked at their youngest cousin as though she was crazy.

"Wow," Analise shook her head with disbelief. "You're all full of shit!"

"Analise Mejia!" her aunt and uncle yelled at her, as her aunt continued. "That is enough."

"I'm sorry Aunt Sheila, but I'm not done." Analise told her seriously, angry. "You guys are a family, a close knit family, that has seen and gone through every damn thing anyone should ever go through and yet you're here judging your sister–your _daughter_–because she had dreams of being a detective rather a patrol officer for the rest of her _life_? And the only option was that in _IA_? You have _always_ encouraged her to pursue her dream and here she is, _doing it_, and you're all pissed off because it's in enemy territory."

"Ana, stop." Abby told her softly, still hurt from the rejection.

Analise turned her glare at her this time. "No, and you need to man up and stop thinking about that asshole–"

"Don't say his name!" Abby interrupted, her eyes wide with both fear and anger.

"_Fine_, that _idiot_ who broke your heart–you shouldn't let his name control your love life anymore, Abby. _It's just a damn name_! It will only give off more power over you–haven't you read or seen the _Harry Potter_ series?"

Abby shook her head, as the rest of her family became too quiet. "It's too soon, Analise."

"Two damn years is long enough, Abs!" Analise yelled, shaking her head.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Who hurt you Abby?"

"What's his name Abby?"

The brothers all questioned, Analise glaring at them this time, getting even angrier at this. "Oh, _now_ you guys give a damn!"

"She's our sister and we need to kill the SOB who had hurt her!" Donnie yelled just as angry.

"So you'll protect and help your sister in any way but live out her dream?" the group got quiet, Analise shaking her head. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, you're all better than this."

With that said she walked out of the kitchen, too angry to really be there and continue to argue with them, as well as embarrass herself further as she never yelled or cursed at her family before. They all called her back, trying to reason with her, but Analise ignored them all and slammed the door behind her. She jogged over to her SUV and got in, quickly backing out of the driveway without a glance towards the house. All she now wanted to do was go home, change into comfortable pajamas, and drink a good glass of rose wine.

Once she arrived at her apartment–it was only a couple of miles from Abby's, but wasn't really considered in a bad neighborhood–Analise had calmed down enough to maybe forget the wine and just go to bed. Getting out she moved quickly to the sidewalk and was stopped at the shadows she saw in the door steps of the building, hesitant of what to do. Then one of them leaned forward into the light and Analise immediately recognized him.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Analise smirked at the extremely handsome man before her, clucking her tongue. "Bobby Mercer, I thought you returned to Detroit?" she laughed as Bobby smirked at her, quickly standing.

He moved towards her and hugged her, bringing her feet off the ground. Analise nuzzled her face into his neck, closing her eyes at the feel of his arms around her once again. Everyone in the Chicago Police Department and the Kowalski family knew who Bobby Mercer was–_especially _her uncle. Analise first met Bobby at the police station when she wanted to surprise her uncle for lunch…_and_ convince him to finally let her move out–he and her aunt were very protective of her being his only niece from his sister. Bobby was being set free, looking smug at the police officers that were glaring at him.

She had just turned twenty-two and was still shy around men she thought were hot. So when Bobby smirked at her, making her blush bright red, his smirk only widen, making her duck her head with embarrassment. Of course it wasn't really a meet so much as a passing. The second time she really did meet him was when her SUV died in a bad neighborhood only a week later. She had just gotten out to start walking towards the gas station just two blocks away when Bobby pulled up.

He was able to fix her SUV quickly, letting her know that whoever fixed it previously did a shitty job. She had asked what she could do to repay him and Bobby merely grinned at her. She had followed him to a bar and paid for both his drink and dinner, not minding once at all. They spoke for hours until the bar closed, Bobby taking her number since he didn't have a phone of his own, just the one at work. It was also the night she got lectured for staying out until three in the morning without so much of a phone call to let her aunt and uncle know where she was at.

Every day for the next couple of months Bobby called her after his shift at the garage he worked at to meet up at the bar–which Analise found out was closer to his home and his favorite. He told her almost next to nothing about him–only very little when he became extremely drunk, and that was rare–but said _a lot_ about his family he had left behind but missed dearly. Not to mention he was very over protective of his brother's and mother, adopted or not.

Despite what her uncle and four older cousins said about Bobby–and it almost seemed that Bobby was _always_ getting into trouble–Analise had gotten to know the man and liked him all the more. She knew just how dangerous he was, she once saw it when a guy tried to hit on her when he went to the bathroom and wouldn't leave her alone. Bobby got in a couple of hits in before the drunk's friends came to his rescue. This only made Bobby bring out the gun from behind his back, pointing at the group. After that no one missed with her as the bartender was grateful enough to overlook the gun Bobby carried as the drunk hassling her was always making trouble and now wouldn't come back.

Then he got the call. He and Analise were at his apartment talking and watching a movie when her phone rang. Because it was rarely that he took a day off he had left Analise phone number at work in case they needed him for one thing or another. All Analise was able to do when she saw the way the man she assumed to be strong start to crumble piece by piece, only able to give him the silent comfort he knew he needed. Then she both felt and saw the mixed emotions, but after he ended the call only two remained: anger and rage.

Her heart started to crumble as she watched him packed what little clothes he had. He had given her the apartment–having already placed it under her name in the beginning of that month when she couldn't find a place of her own–and handed her the keys. By his car she hugged the man she come to care greatly and kissed his cheek before placing her hand on his gruff cheek, looking up at him sadly. Bobby merely smiled at her before kissing her forehead and getting into his piece of crap car. Analise watched him drive away, never to be heard or seen in two years.

Returning to the present she felt Bobby set her back on her feet, keeping his arms still around her waist, smiling down at her. He was then shocked when Analise slapped him, glowering up at him as she trembled with both anger and fear that this wasn't real. She didn't want it to be another dream because aside from being attracted to the man, she truly did like him as a friend and hated that he lost all contact from her.

"Asshole, have you lost my number or something? Because it hasn't been changed since the day you left!" she said angrily, pounding her fists on to his chest, "Two damn years, Bobby–_two damn years_!"

Analise then hugged him around the waist, burying her face into his chest as she cried. Bobby–never knowing what to do with a crying woman–hugged her close to him, petting her hair as guilt took over. He knew he should have called–hell, there were times when _he_ wanted to but just never made the effort and didn't know why. Now he was paying the price as the woman cried against him. At the laughter behind them, Bobby scowled angrily, knowing that he wasn't going to be let down easy after this.

Pulling back some and wiping her tears, Analise looked around Bobby to see three people she didn't know. One was a tall African American man who knew how to dress well, with an arm around a gorgeous Latina woman who was stifling a laugh but smirking openly–and the type of woman Analise always envied. Next was a Caucasian man who seemed to look around her age, maybe a couple of years older and certainly tallest of the group with a punk rock look.

Turning to face the group, Bobby slipped an arm around Analise shoulders, glaring the three of them. "Ana these are my brothers, Angel and Jack, and that's La Vida Loca. Guy's this is Analise Mejia."

The group said hello's, Angel corrected Bobby and giving his girlfriend's name. Analise elbowed Bobby at the nickname for the woman, but smiled in greeting at them. She walked into the building to the third floor where her apartment was located. Bobby looked around and nodded appreciatively, noting only little difference to what was once his apartment. Many memories came back to Bobby, especially the night he brought a drunk Analise back.

As soon as you entered was the living room with a black leather couch to fit three people, two arm chairs, and a glass table in the middle with a flat screen screwed into the wall. There was a door on the far left and two doors on the far right–also against the wall–with six windows facing them. On the right of the entrance was the kitchen with a large island with a wooded top. Between the living room and the two doors was a wooden table with six chairs.

"Have you guys eaten? I can make something quick–and if _Bobby_ would have called I would have bought beers." she said with a glare towards the man she still seemed to be attracted to.

Bobby merely grinned pulling out a couple of beers from his sweater pocket, "Don't worry Five-O, I got that covered. But food sounds great about now."

Analise rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in exasperation of the man but she couldn't help but grin in amusement. The others, however, merely frowned at the nickname, Sofi walking over to her to help make the food since she knew how much these men ate–especially her boyfriend.

"You a cop?" Angel asked incredulously.

"And you're _friends_ with _him_?" Jack finished with a squeak.

Analise laughed, taking out a few ingredients for Sofi to wash and cut up as she did the rice and cooked the chicken she had thawing all day. "My _uncle and cousins_ are cops, not me. He never told me why he calls me that, but I think because when we first met at the police station he was being let go and I was going in to see my uncle."

The brother's laughed as Bobby rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter to watch the younger woman work on dinner. His brother's said a few more comments, but ignored them, looking over Analise. In just the two years he hasn't seen or spoken to her he felt a pull for her–almost the instant he saw her get out of her SUV. Her hair was longer–he noticed–and a lighter brown, with a layered cut that suited her well. She also seemed to have lost weight and had wore more fitting clothes–which made him appreciate her ass–and mid-calf high heeled boots that made her legs seem even longer.

"So, Five-O, what have you been up to for the last two years? Any boyfriend I have to 'talk' to and kick their ass or any ex-boyfriends I have to kill for breaking your heart?" Bobby asked as he finished his first beer and pulled out another.

Analise laughed–that even pulled at him–turning from seasoning the chicken's and putting them on to the waiting pan on the stove next to him. She wondered where Bobby was getting all those beers from as it seemed like he carried next to nothing in his pockets but kept silent about that. She slanted a look at him, smiling softly that Bobby seemed to be memorized by.

"Neither boyfriends or ex-boyfriends, Bobby, I promise. I've been mostly working, taking a couple of classes when I can, and being the peacemaker in the family." she shrugged nonchalant, blushing lightly at her boring life. "I've gone out to clubs and dances every so often, but that's about it."

Bobby brushed her hair from her face, his fingers sliding over her skin, making her cheeks turn even darker–which of course amused him, her shyness and embarrassment always did. He knew that she was attracted to him–and so was he–but he always backed off because she was very young and not his type. Sure they're six years apart, but she was still an innocent–if that drunken confession was anything to go by when she seduced him back to his apartment. He knew that she didn't remember anything that night and knew it was for the best because knowing Analise she would have never been able to face him again and he liked her too much not to be around her.

"Don't worry Five-O, I'm here now."

Bobby grinned as he got the desire effect he wanted. Analise laughed, throwing her head back as she shook her head in disbelief of the man. Draining half of his second beer already, Bobby pushed away from the counter and moved behind her, brushing her hair from her neck to whisper into her ear. He felt her tremble and couldn't help but grin in both amusement and knowingly.

"You've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you, Five-O. I'm glad I don't have to kick any man's ass to get to what I know is mine."

He kissed just below her ear before turning to go over to the living room to watch whatever game his brother's had on, patting her butt for good measure. Despite giving off that they weren't watching the brother's and Sofi had clearly seen all that went on with Bobby and wondered who this man was to act around this woman. Sure, he still acted like Bobby, but he also seemed different and just plain…_odd_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 2**

During dinner the younger brother's told Analise stories of when Bobby was younger when she, in turn, told them of what he did two years ago. She also told them about her family, both how her parents died and of her aunt, uncle, and cousins and the troubles that was now brewing within the close knit group. It was also then when Bobby finally told her what happened when he returned to Detroit and what he and his brother's did. Analise gripped Jack's hand when Bobby told her he got shot and almost died, her heart going out to Bobby and grateful that he didn't lose anyone else he loved and cared because of a thug wanting power.

After dinner they all just sat around the table drinking their beer or wine, making small talk–mostly about their other brother, Jeremiah or Jerry, who couldn't come because his wife couldn't get off and his two girls were still in school. Analise gave Angel some chocolate cake that her uncle had returned to Abby after she told him about her detective position in the IA Division. Rather it go to waste Analise had taken it home with her to finish instead–of course Angel had made a good dent in it and was grateful that she won't have a large cake after they leave. Then Bobby let her know the reason they were in Chicago was because their little brother had a gig.

"Aw, and your big brothers came to protect you." Analise teased, Jack blushing bright red.

"Bobby wanted to come back to Chicago and Angel wanted to see who Ana was when he started muttering to himself." Jack laughed.

"Brotherly love," Analise sighed as Jack and Sofi laughed. "When are you performing?"

"Friday and Saturday at the Eagle nightclub, we're opening for Skullsbash."

Analise's eyes widen, "No way, you're in the band The Spares?"

Jack was taken a back while Bobby frowned at her. "You listen to that crap?"

Analise laughed, shaking her head. "Occasionally, but the reason I know about The Spares is because my friend is a _big _fan and she has tickets for the Friday night show and is bringing me. She wanted to go to the Saturday one too but it was all sold out." she chuckled, looking at the younger Mercer, "Man, she's going to die when I tell her about you, Jack."

Jack blushed, smiling widely. "If you like I can get you passes for Saturday too?"

Smiling just as wide, Analise got off her chair and leaned over to Jack, hugging him tightly as she kissed his cheek. "That would be great! It can be my birthday gift to her!"

Bobby scowled at Jack, tugging Analise back down to her seat and placing an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. Jack–although still blushing–grinned at Bobby smugly, leaning back against his chair and stretching out his long legs underneath the table. Both Angel and Sofi smirked at each other almost knowingly though they decided not to tease Bobby in this area since it seemed almost a tender subject that he will immediately drop and somehow they knew that this was something he needed.

After talking some more Angel and Jack washed the dishes as Sofi helped Analise gather all the extra covers and pillows she had–Analise had to explain of how sometimes her friends would crash when they got too drunk or when one of her two male cousins came to sleep over for whatever reason (mostly it was because they fought with their wives)–and made arrangements of who suited where. Angel and Sofi took the guest bedroom while Jack took the couch. Bobby, however, decided to sleep in Analise's room despite her protests. In the end, however, she gave up, too tired to argue further–besides, why not sleep next to a hot guy, right? Not to mention she was never able to win an argument with Bobby.

Analise slept on her side, looking out the windows to the full moon that could be seen. Although there was space between her and Bobby she could still feel the heat coming from him and could feel the curl within her stomach tighten with anticipation. She closed her eyes, trying to cool her attraction to the man, wondering why she always seemed to be attracted to either the bad boy or the forbidden one. She thought that she had gotten over Bobby after resting her eyes on Brody, but after seeing Bobby again those feelings–attraction–started up again. Analise sighed quietly, opening her eyes once again to stare at the moon and romantically wish for her heart's desire.

Suddenly she felt the bed move and an arm going around her waist and pull her back against a hard, warm chest. Analise tensed at first but slowly relaxed, feeling Bobby put one of his legs in between hers as he nuzzled her hair before kissing her bare shoulder. She shuddered and wondered if she was dreaming. Two years ago she had always dreamed to be near this man–and at one point she dreamt them half naked before she woke up with a hangover at his place, vomiting in his toilet as he held her hair back.

"You smell nice, Ana." he muttered against her skin, nipping lightly.

Analise shuddered, biting her lower lip. His hand spread over her stomach, his forefinger rubbing against her bellybutton bar. Inhaling softly she untangled herself from his leg and turned around to face him, her hands falling on to his bare chest, her fingers spread wide open. She looked from her hands to his eyes ever so slowly, feeling the familiar pull she had since she first got to really know him. Bobby shifted until he had his right arm under her head and his hand at the base of her skull.

"Why didn't you ever call me, Bobby–**_really_**? It really did break my heart that you lost all contact with me. Didn't our time together–our friendship–mean anything?"

Bobby sighed, brushing her hair back with his right hand, bringing her body closer with his other. "When I returned I needed to take care of what happened to ma, which you knew. Then we had to rebuild the house back to the way it was." he shrugged, looking over her face as the moon light streamed through the windows. "Then it got busy working with Jerry in trying to build the construction from the ground up. But believe me when I said that I **_wanted_ **to call you–almost did a couple of times, but I always thought that you probably had forgotten about me."

Analise shook her head, bringing a hand up to his stubbed cheek. "You were always on my mind, Bobby, for the past two years–whether I wanted you to or not."

Bobby closed his eyes, his hands tightening. "You were on my mind too, Ana."

Analise smiled softly, biting her lower lip. "Are you going soft on me, Mercer?"

Bobby opened his eyes to narrowed slits before crushing his lips on to hers in a harsh kiss, bringing her body closer to his. The hand in her hair tightened, angling her head back slightly to deepen the kiss as he plundered her mouth just like the day she was drunk. He took as much as he wanted to, the woman letting him do so as she tried to match him, feeling her entire body limping against him while even holding him tightly against her.

"How's that for being soft?" he muttered against her lips before kissing her softly again.

"I think I'm way over my head." she whispered back, not really meaning to, as Bobby leaned back. "But for now I won't think about it until morning."

Grinning, Bobby shifted on to his back, bringing Analise with him to rest on top of him, not wanting to lose any skin contact for the moment. Biting her lower lip Analise turned her head to look up at Bobby, who was still looking down at her. With a soft chuckle she turned her head again and closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to sleep very well that night.

* * *

><p>Steve knocked on their cousin's door the next morning, hoping to be on her good graces again, looking at Richie with a look. They did realize what she had meant about their sister, but she was still in enemy territory! After a few minutes of silence the brothers frowned at each other, Richie knocking louder this time. The brother's looked at each other–"Ana's truck <strong><em>was<em> **outside, right?" Steve questioned in a whisper–before Richie took out his keys to use his spare of Analise's apartment.

Quickly entering the brother's were taken aback to see a very tall man lying face down half on the couch and half on the floor with the blanket pooled around his waist. Frowning with confusion, the brother's walked over to the master bedroom and opened the door. They were first shock and surprise to see a half naked man on their cousin's twin bed, let alone her lying on top of him, then they became over protective.

"What the **_hell_ **is going on?" Steve yelled loudly.

Both Analise and Bobby started awake, Analise pushing up and looking over to her cousin's through sleepy eyes. Frowning with confusion, the young woman sighed, falling back on top of Bobby, who looked down at her head in amusement. Despite how easily she could be embarrassed, it looks like when woken up too early she didn't seem to care or understand what was going on.

"Go away; I have nothing to say to you guys." she muttered tiredly.

"We don't care if you do or not, we want to know who the hell this guy taking advantage of our baby cousin is!" Richie said in return with a frown.

"Does it **_look_ **like I'm being taken advantage?" Steve went to reply but Analise spoke first, sitting up on her bed. "And even if I **_was_** having sex, I doubt it's by force! Now why don't you guys get the hell out of here before my boyfriend throws you out on your asses, cop uniform or not Steve!"

"**_Boyfriend_**?"

Everyone–Bobby, Richie, Steve, Jack, Angel, **_and_ **Sofi–all cried out in surprise. It was Angel and Jack that broke the small silence that came by laughing at the situation, Analise getting out of bed as was Bobby. He was only in his boxers as Analise wore a red tank top and short black shorts. Bobby couldn't help but smirk at her legs. Oh, what he would do to have them wrapped tightly around his waist as he–

"Why don't you put on some clothes?" Richie demanded before looking over to Bobby, saying, "You too."

Bobby went to respond but a glare from Analise stopped him, as she said, "Shut up Bobby."

"Bobby what?" Steve wanted to know.

"Bobby not-of-your-**_business_**!" Analise glared at them. "Now get out, or so help me, I'm calling Aunt Sheila!"

Both men hesitated, wondering if she was bluffing. But when she turned to grab the phone, both men cried out. Usually they knew when their cousin was bluffing, but today she seemed pretty good at hiding her emotions. Well, except the irritation and anger, but anything else the brother's really couldn't tell. And as much as they loved their mother, she was one scary woman neither of them wanted to cross–especially when the baby cousin starts to sing her heart out.

"Okay! We're leaving, but you're going to have to explain sooner or later!"

"The hell I do! Now get out and destroy those damn spare keys!"

Analise followed them to the door, closing it behind them. Sighing, she turned and walked past the Mercer's and Sofi, muttering to them about taking a shower. She knew Bobby would probably tease her about telling her cousin's he was her boyfriend, but what else could she have said?–**'_Friend_**_,_' her mind told her. Gathering her work clothes, Analise passed Bobby leaning against the bathroom door frame–looking hot and sexy in only his boxers. She looked down, blushing, when Bobby took hold of her arm. He turned her to face him and made her look up at his amused face, grinning.

"If it's anything pretending to be your boyfriend to piss off your family and cops will be my pleasure." he told her softly.

Analise chuckled, letting Bobby bring her to him in a hug that seemed almost intimate–of course that could be her wishful thinking. It seems to happen a lot whenever she was around him and hoped that it would stop because sooner or later Bobby Mercer was going to leave. It was who he was, he will be there one day and then up and leave the next without as so much as a goodbye.

"Thanks Bobby, sorry I had put you on the spot. Look, I gotta shower and get ready for work." Analise pulled back to see a mischievous grinning Bobby.

"Want to shower together?"

She rolled her eyes, closing and locking the door behind her. "Go away Bobby."

Laughing, Bobby gather's his own clothes and went to shower in the other bathroom. Perhaps pretending to be her boyfriend will quickly make her his.

* * *

><p>Throughout the morning Analise received phone calls and text messages from her uncle, aunt, Abby, <strong><em>and<em>** Donnie all demanding about her supposed boyfriend. Cursing Richie's and Steve's big mouth's Analise ignored them all, glad that she was a secretary at an office instead at the police station where her whole family works. At lunch she was going with some of the other secretaries when she saw Bobby waiting for her, grinning. Smiling she bid her friends goodbye and walked over to him, hugging the man around the waist.

"Now, this is a surprise." she teased, smiling.

"I try," Bobby teased back, wrapping his arms loosely around her. "Want to go to lunch?"

"I love to," she whispered, blushing from the noise her friends were making.

Grinning even wider, Bobby dipped his head for a kiss, the other women awing and cheering at that. Both he and Analise laughed before walking away with Bobby's arm wrapped around her shoulders. From the street several eyes stared in both confusion and surprise, not able to believe what they have seen. They followed Analise and the unknown man into a bar and grill restaurant, letting the hostess know that they were with the couple that came in.

"Would you like anything to drink before ordering?" the waitress asked politely, giving Bobby an appreciative smile.

"Raspberry ice tea,"

"Bud Light," Bobby said, wrapping his arm around Analise.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

The group turned at the voice, Analise eyes widening slightly. "We'll both have cokes to go."

"Uncle Don, Donnie, what are you guys doing here?" Analise asked in panic accusation, gripping Bobby's knee tightly with her right hand.

"I think the question is who the hell is **_this_**?" Donnie said with a glare at Bobby as they sat across from them.

"And why you've been ignoring everyone's calls and text." Don told her, staring at Bobby only.

Bobby pried Analise's hand from his knee and holding it tightly in his hands instead. Of course the pain from her nails as she gripped his hand didn't ease away, nor the pain still throbbing from his knees because of her nails. They weren't long, but they weren't short either. Although he tried to play it cool and not let his tension show to the two men before him, Bobby couldn't help but feel his body tense up. He knew that Analise didn't feel it as she was as tense as he was having her uncle and cousin there, following them.

Bobby smirked, Oh this was going to be **_fun_** playing with these cops, that was for sure.

"Because I'm still pissed off for the way you guys have been treating Abby."

"We're not talking about Abby here, Ana." Donnie tells her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Don accused Bobby with narrowed eyes.

Bobby stared back at the man coolly, knowing he will probably recognize who he is soon enough. Luckily the waitress returned with their drinks and everyone ordered, Bobby ordering the same as Analise since he didn't know what there was to eat and he didn't have time to look over the menu if the integration her family wanted to do on him. Before either her cousin or uncle can start asking–more like demanding–questions from Bobby, Analise took out her phone, glaring at the two men.

"Stop, **_both_** of you, or I'm calling Aunt Sheila not only to let her know what you're doing but also that you're ignoring your diet, Uncle Don!"

Both father and son stopped, seeing the pissed off look Analise formed and perfected from Sheila, and knew she wasn't bluffing. Of course the waitress came in time with their food, handing a bag over to Donnie. Despite being a popular bar and grill restaurant it seemed to be a slow day for them that lunch hour.

"You officer's have a nice day," she winked at Donnie before walking away.

If the other one wasn't taken she would have made her move, but he was and now her sight was on the cop. She always did like a man in uniform, what sane women wouldn't. Donnie merely grinned before becoming serious at the looks from his cousin and father. Clearing his throat, Donnie dug out his wallet as did Don, putting the money on the table.

"We'll talk about this later." Don told his niece seriously.

"No we won't,"

Don gave her a level look–his niece seemed to be more rebellious than usual–before leaving, Donnie right behind him. With a sigh of relief Analise put her head on Bobby's shoulder, the older man kissing her temple. He was grateful as her grip on him loosened; glad to feel the blood rushing back into his fingers.

"My uncle never forgets a face, he's gonna figure out who you are, Bobby."

Bobby held her tighter against. "Let him figure it out, Five-O; he can't arrest me for dating you."

Analise nods, knowing he was right. Sitting up straighter she kissed his cheek, knowing no matter what happens Analise was grateful to have Bobby in her life for the time being. She mentally shook her head, she really needed to stop being so negative. She knew that he was a great sport when it came to her family so far. Though it could have something to do with how he would do anything to aggravate the cops.

"So what the **_fuck_** did I order?" Bobby suddenly asked, looking at his plate of food as Analise laughed.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 3**

Analise sighed. After a couple of days of ignoring her family her aunt had called her and demanded to see her after work–especially since it was a half day for her, her boss having called in sick that day–no arguments, no excuses. So, here she was during the lunch hour, looking up at the house she grew up since she was seven with her cousins who were more like brothers and sister than anything else. Taking a deep breath she quickly got out and strode up the walk way to the two story house. She saw all four cars belonging to her cousins and knew that this was a family meeting that might do more harm than good.

Walking through the living room Analise could hear her whole family in the kitchen talking and laughing at once, making her even more nervous for the conversation that was to come. She forced a smiled and called out to her family, placing her purse on the island and taking off her jacket to place it on the high chair. The room got quiet way too quickly for her liking, but Analise pretended that everything was normal. She turned and saw everyone staring at her, Sheila and Abby the only ones smiling at her.

"So," Sheila started as her smile widen. "What's his name? Where did you meet him? I want him to come to dinner tonight."

"Mom/Sheila!" the brother's and Don cried out with disbelief.

Sheila merely ignored them as she continued to stare at her niece, waiting for her to start explaining. Throughout her teen years Analise never dated, not even after she graduated high school and went to college. With her own apartment everyone expected her to have parties and bring men over–even with her three male cousins keeping an eye on her–but it never happened and all of a sudden she had a boyfriend. Abby walked over to her and took Analise's shoulders, shaking her just the slightest. They've always been close so for her to be the last one to find out Analise finally–and suddenly–had a boyfriend made her both mad and hurt.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Abby demanded, not able to stop smiling. "Is he really hot that has all three of the guys on edge?" she whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Leave her alone," Sheila demanded, pushing her daughter away before turning to Analise. "Okay, what's his name?"

Analise sighed, not really knowing what to do. Bobby was in the same level as a terrorist–_**almost**_–and every cop, especially her family, are always on alert for a Mercer to be in town or even within the state of Illinois. That's how much cops hate the Mercer's…or what Bobby likes to say, 'The cops _**love**_ the Mercer's.'

"Look, it's really not a big deal." Analise tried to laugh it off nervously.

"His name is Bobby," Steve said with a frown. "But I swear he looks familiar."

"It really isn't a big deal, you guys." Analise tried, wishing she could just runaway and end the conversations.

Sheila rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! Call him now and ask him to dinner, _tonight_."

"No," Analise said firmly.

Don straightened in his chair, "What's his last name, Ana?"

"Call the guy, _now_." Donnie demanded.

Suddenly everyone was telling her to call the guy and asking for his last name. Analise was starting to get frustrated with everyone talking at once, demanding different things from her, all she wanted was to get this conversation done and over with. However she didn't mean to just blurt out the truth and everything going downhill from there.

"_**Bobby Mercer**_!"

Everyone went completely silent as the name sunk into their heads. Then she saw her uncle's and Donnie's eyes widen with realization until everyone's eyes widen at the name. It was her aunt that not only surprised everyone, but also had them all stare with both confusion and disbelief at the other woman. She was always the calm and peaceful out of the group, as well as the peacemaker in the family.

"That lunatic?" Sheila cried in horror disbelief. "No! End it, _**now**_!"

Analise shook her head, saying in disbelief, "You don't even _know_ him!"

"Neither do you!" Sheila yelled back.

"_**Yes**_ I do! For two years now!"

The room became silent once again, Analise closing her eyes and cursing herself from opening her mouth. Why was it that when she was beyond pissed off that she would always says the opposite of what she wanted to say? Especially things that she shouldn't be saying to her family…at least not at that moment.

"You mean all those late nights and breaking curfew was you hanging out with _**him**_?" Sheila said ever so quietly, but forcedly.

Analise sighed, "Yes, I've been meeting him for almost a year after we both got off of work or school and hung out."

"He has a note on his file to keep a look out for him for a possible murder he could have done in Detroit!" Don told her seriously.

"A murder which he was never involved or convicted on!" Analise argued, "Detroit cops just go after him and his brother's because he's a Mercer and they use to raise hell as children. Besides that _**man**_ who was murdered was the one who had placed a hit on Bobby and his brother's mother! If it _**was**_ him who did murder that man then good riddance! That _**thug**_was a terror in the city of Detroit. Anyways, Bobby and his brothers were only trying to figure out why and who had killed their mother that was all. If it was Aunt Sheila you guys would have done the same thing!" she said this to her four cousins.

"_**No we wouldn't**_!" they all cried.

"Oh my God, it's like arguing you guys about Abby's decision going into IA!" she said exasperatedly.

"Hey!" Abby cried, insulted.

Sheila shook her head, "End it, _**now**_! No daughter of mine is going to be dating that…that _**criminal**_."

"_**Criminal**_?" Analise said quietly, disbelief. "Bobby has gone through so much not just as a child but as an adult and you think he's a _criminal_? How quickly are you to judge a man you do not even know, but just by the number of times he's been to the police station?"

She shook her head, having heard enough for a while, and turned to the island to put on her jacket and grab her purse. She started to walk away but Don spoke up, stopping her and making her turn back to her family, standing by the doorway. She loved her family, and she knew that they were only looking out for her, but this was just drawing the line. Did they really think that Bobby wouldn't have told her anything? That he would _**lie**_ to her to hide who he was? Bobby Mercer did not _**care**_ what people thought of him–especially her and the cops.

Well, okay, maybe he _**did**_ care about her opinion since most of the things he told her he would always stall or hesitate to tell her. But he knew by now that she would like him for _**him**_ no matter what he did.

"That man was in jail for _**two years**_, Analise! _**Two years **_for an attempted murder!"

Analise shook her head sadly at her family. "He went in for his youngest brother, who was frightened out of his mind at sixteen for beating the crap out of the man tormenting his best friend." she told them quietly, "Even though he could have gone to juvie for a couple of months, Bobby didn't want his brother to go through that world–_**especially**_ with how Jack's life was before he went to them and Evelyn. And since Bobby has already been through the system he decided that _**he**_ will take the fall instead." she shook her head once again, trying not to let the tears of anger and sadness go. "Next time why don't you guys get the _**facts**_ before judging a person?"

When her family stared at her in wonder and in silence Analise took that for her to leave and turned back around to walk away. She wanted to go home and eat the carton of ice cream and drink some wine as she watched some movies…or maybe even do something with Bobby if he was there.

"What should we do now?" Abby suddenly asked, everyone sighing at that.

"I think we should still have him over for dinner." Sheila told them seriously, going back to baking a cake. "I want to know the man who has captured Ana's heart."

"_**What**__?_ _**No**__._" everyone cried in disbelief.

They all shook their heads before and started to get up to go back to their shifts or in Richie's case go back into Internal Affairs since they called them in. But he hasn't told his family, and wasn't really planning to do so. He hoped that with Abby working on this big case of hers that she would be too focus on that then what was going on in her department.

* * *

><p>Analise returned to an empty apartment, finding a note from Bobby saying that they all went out to the club for band practice and sound check. Alone and feeling both angry and depressed Analise entered her bedroom to change into some workout clothes and let Bobby know that she had gone to her cousin Abby's apartment–as well as the address and how to access the roof–to do a little workout to relieve the stress. Since it was only a few miles away she jogged to Abby's place, knowing that her cousin wouldn't mind her using the punching bag for a while.<p>

She was at it for a few hours, taking only small breaks before going at it again. She loved her family, they were all that she had left, but they had crossed a line when it came to Bobby. No matter what a person has done they should have never judged a person–_ever_–from rumors, stories, or from a shady past. Not everyone was a criminal for life, some can change. Yet because Bobby was a Mercer, it seemed that all those rules were thrown out of the window. Yes, he can still be an asshole. Yes, he _**might**_ still be doing something illegal. But he only did things when he feels threatened–or if his family was being threatened–it's who he _is_. He protects all and everyone closes to him, no questions asked.

Analise cried out when someone placed a hand on her shoulder before she can throw the next punch, turning around to find her sheepish cousin holding up her hands. She was dressed in her workout clothes herself, holding a bottle of opened beer. Analise took out her earphones, watching as Abby put down the beer and started to put on her black gloves.

"I guess you're still pretty pissed off from lunch."

Analise sighed, undoing her own black gloves and taking hold of her bottle of water to drink half of it. She took hold of a chair and moved it so that she was facing the city and placed her feet on the table by the radio, trying to get her breathing right after the long workout she had just done. She was sweating like crazy, but it had helped with her stress and anger from earlier.

"Pissed off is an understatement." she told her cousin firmly. "But I'm better…for now. Everything okay at work?"

Abby shook her head, starting to do her own little workout to relieve the anger she was feeling from the case. "No, nothing is making sense at the moment."

Analise nodded, knowing that Abby can't really talk about an on-going case. Not to mention she probably wouldn't understand half of it without seeing the whole picture anyways. Finishing her water Analise merely sat there, listening to her cousin punch away the same way she had done and stared to the bright lights of the city. Sometimes she wished she had this view, but wouldn't be able to afford where her cousin lived on her salary. Then again it was major points that she was a cop thanks to her best friend, Mackie Phan, telling the landlord.

Closing her eyes Analise sighed tiredly, her mind going blank, tilting her head back. Oh, she was going to be _very _sorry tomorrow, but it will be very worth it now that the anger was gone and she had kept in shape. She was startled to feel her cousin walk near her feet and take hold of her beer before tapping her feet off the table. She frowned, wondering just how long she was asleep when it didn't feel like it.

Opening her eyes Analise gave a small gasp, seeing a very hot man looking from her cousin to herself. He had his hands up in a surrender gesture, walking very slowly towards them. Looking over to her cousin, Abby tilts her head to the side lightly as she plays with her beer bottle a bit longer. Getting the hint, Analise pushed herself to the side just as Abby grab hold of her beer bottle more firmly and threw it at the guy, who ducked, the bottle breaking on the door. Analise continued to lie on the floor, staring up at the scene before her.

"I'm not here to hurt you," the guy said, still holding his hands up as he slowly turned, holding up his leather jacket to reveal Abby the gun he had on the back of his pants, raising his hands to his head, repeating, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Abby walks over to him and takes hold of the gun, pointing at the man, both confused and fearfully. Analise slowly stood up, wondering what the hell was going on and wondered if this guy had something to do with why her cousin seemed to be stressed and the case that she was working on.

"Then why _**are you here**_?"

The man turned around to face her and dropped his hands, looking just as exhausted as they might be. "I didn't know where else to go."

"You can try turning yourself in." Abby told him seriously.

"I would have never made it to the prescient, as you know there is a mole in my department. I'm being set up."

"Sit," she ordered, still aiming the gun at the man.

Analise quickly righted the chair that she had tumbled over with and made it so that it was facing her cousin before moving around the table and away from the unknown hottie. He sat down, holding up his hands quickly so Abby wouldn't shot him, before putting them down on his thighs.

"Start at the beginning." Abby demanded.

The man sighed, before saying, "About three months ago Jeb came to me and said he wanted out of the Dunsimi organization, he agreed to feed me information in exchange that we cut out a deal when we busted Dunsimi."

"Does anyone else know about this?" she asked confused.

"_Nobody_, it wasn't safe for either of us."

Abby frowned, quickly shaking her head. "What was your meeting with Jeb's all about?"

"I wanted him to find out who the informant was. He refused; he said it was too dangerous for him."

"Well, he was right about that."

When the hot man frowned with confusion at Abby, Analise knew that whatever was going on, this hot guy didn't know what was going on. And her cousin seemed to pick up on it as she frowned at the man in return.

"You don't know?" when he subtly shook his head, Abby lowered the gun. "Jeb's _**dead**_, he was _**shot**_ and _**dumped**_. Why didn't you go to Chief Carmen?"

"I didn't want her involved,"

"Because you love her."

"Julie and I…is complicated, but yeah. I know that she would do anything to protect me. And I won't _ever_ put her in that kind of danger."

Analise awed at that with a soft smile, her cousin looking over to her as though she was crazy as the hot guy smiled, blushing just the slightest. Analise shrugged at her cousin, blushing in embarrassment. Shaking her head, Abby looked back at the hot guy.

"When did you last talk to her?"

"This morning, she left just after breakfast." he said as though it was nothing.

This time Abby shook her head with confusion, holding the gun at him once again. "Get up, I got to make a call."

The hot guy does so with his hands up, walking towards the door. Analise trailed after them after knowing that her cousin probably wanted her to leave since the case had come home–literally–and didn't need to be there. When she would have gone towards the exit Abby shook her head and told her to follow her. With a shrug Analise does so, tilting her head to watch the man before them walk.

"Are you seriously checking his ass out right now?" she hissed, but it was loud enough for the man to hear.

He chuckled and looked over his shoulder, Analise blushing and ducking her head, but not able to stop the smile from forming. Abby started to mutter to herself, telling the man to stop so that she can open the door for them. Analise bit her lowered her lip, not able to make herself look at the man, whom she knew was grinning down in amusement at her. Entering the apartment, Abby ordered the man to sit on a stool and handcuffed–Analise wondered where she had pulled those out from–him to the refrigerator door. When Abby walked away to make that phone call, Analise walked over to the island and looked at the hot man before her.

"You hungry?"

"Starving," he told her honestly.

Nodding Analise opened the door, apologizing when he had to stand up and move, and took out ingredients to make a sandwich. When he was able to sit back down, he watched the young woman work quickly, making herself and Abby one just in case she was hungry too.

"The name's Shane McClaren," the hot man told her with a smirk. "What's yours?"

"Analise Mejia,"

"You do know that he's a possible suspect in my case, right?" Abby scolded, shaking her head at her cousin when she returned.

Analise shrugged, "Sorry, can't help it, he's hot." she smirked, which was quick. "Plus he's a cop; you know how I am with a guy in uniform."

Before Abby could speak another voice filled the space; confident and teasing even if she could hear the hint of suspicion at the edge. Like the owner had walked in on something so very different than her aggravating cousin.

"Well damn, and here I thought you were all about the _**bad**_ boys, Five-O."

Analise turned, her cheeks flushing hot as she noticed Bobby standing just inside the room; leaning against the doorframe of Abby's apartment like he owned it. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked to her, one dark brow slightly higher than the other as he waited on her to answer. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted her to say before she went with her instincts.

They usually didn't steer her too far of course . . . even if her family didn't think they were reliable with_** him.**_

"Bobby. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, shifting to push his hands into the pockets of his jeans; the small movement allowing everyone in the room to see that–behind the layers and the very deliberate show of nonchalance–he was tense. Not enough to be bothered but she knew he hadn't expected to find not one but two other cops with her. Something that–in his reasoning–wouldn't be a good thing.

Cops_** loved**_ the Mercer's almost as much as the_** Mercer's**_ generally loved them.

"Well I found this note–" he waved the same slip of paper she'd written before, his eyes moving over Abby and McClaren before locking on her. "And I kinda figured I needed to find whoever wrote it. Seeing as in it was pretty angry. Wanted to make sure my head wasn't about to be on the block."

He pushed away from the doorframe, refusing to step any further inside even as he motioned his chin towards the roof. Analise wondered if he only stayed within the door for his sake or her own? She figured it was for her sake since Bobby would do anything to aggravate cops–family or not–and he probably didn't want to give her any more grief then what she endured earlier at lunch.

"Found the broken bottle and figured it be best for me to mosey on down; check things out. You girls okay"

Analise smiled, nodding even as Abby crossed her arms to glare at her most recent intruder. But when she spoke Analise felt her aggravation from before return. Seriously she had expected some bullshit but was all of this really necessary?

"We're fine, _**Mr**_**. Mercer**. You do realize that our whole family hates you for snooping around my cousin. And we will eventually figure out a way to put you in the ground for it."

Bobby shrugged, smirking as he turned to wink at Analise. And she knew–even as much as she wished differently–that they were both telling the truth. God when had life gotten so complicated.

"Wouldn't have it any other way,_** Officer**_."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! Pleae review and let me know what you guys think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 4**

Analise bit her lower lip as she saw her cousin bristled, her face turning red–from anger, she knew. Her eyes caught McClaren's teasing eyes, as well as his smirk, but kept quiet as he was already in the doghouse with her cousin. She called Bobby's name in a warning–more like motherly scolding–as she finished making the sandwiches, her voice soft and strong. She placed one on a plate and placed it in front of McClaren, who smiled in thanks.

"_**Bobby**_."

Abby raised an eyebrow as she saw Bobby sighed in resign. Though he still looked like he would do whatever the hell he wanted to do–which Abby knew he would–yet he stopped whatever he wanted to do or say when it came to her cousin. Odd, very odd; this isn't the man she has heard from the station or from her brother's and father. Could it be due to her cousin, Abby wondered? If so, what has the world come to? Men like Bobby Mercer do _**not**_ follow rules, let alone fall in love. And, yet, the way he looked at her cousin told her that there was something there–not just on Analise's side but on Bobby's as well. It may not be love–_**yet**_, she dreaded–but there was _**something**_.

Wrapping one of the sandwiches in a napkin, Analise smiled to McClaren. He really was a handsome man and whatever lies are mixed up with him Analise knew that he was innocent. It was a gut feeling that never let her down and she hoped that her cousin would see all the pieces to this puzzle.

"It was nice to meet you, Shane. I hope you'll be found innocent."

McClaren smiled in return, giving a curt nod. "So do I. Thanks for the sandwich."

With a nod of her own, Analise walked over to her cousin and hugged her, mindful of the sandwich in hand. Despite all the anger and aggravation she still loved her cousin. They were close since they were the youngest and only females in the family of seven; and Analise didn't want to lose that. Especially since her and Bobby's 'relationship' is all a sham and would be found out sooner or later.

And Analise hoped it would be the latter.

Abby merely sighed, hugging her cousin just as tightly. Even with all she has seen between this…_**man**_ and her cousin that something wasn't right. Her detective instincts were on high alert, telling her that she needed to keep a very close eye on them, not because her cousin will get hurt–because she _**will**_ if she stays with Mercer. Abby would bet her bottom dollar that she and her brother's would be there to pick up the pieces. But something was just…_**off**_ about this whole thing between them.

She just didn't trust it.

"Love you, text me when you get home."

Analise nods, pulling back and scolding at her cousin, who was glaring at Bobby. She didn't want to make Bobby feel like he had to do something because she had opened her mouth to something she only wished and dreamed to be true. Besides, she knew that no matter how much they tried to get to know Bobby her family will never accept him _**or**_ their 'relationship'.

"My mom wants you over for dinner tomorrow night–a _**family**_ dinner."

Analise could feel Bobby tensing even more behind her. Yeah, there was no way in hell she was going to bring Bobby to a house full of cops. Not when they all would like to beat the crap out of him and bury him somewhere he would never be found again. Of course she knew that Bobby would probably get himself into trouble since he loved to antagonize not just cops but anyone he came into contact.

Sometimes it was annoying.

"I never agreed to that dinner, Abby, besides we have something to do tomorrow and Saturday night. When you speak with Aunt Sheila let her know I still haven't changed my mind."

With that said Analise walked out, passing the sandwich into Bobby's hands since she lost her appetite now. He followed after her, not even bidding farewell to the cop and possible rat. He knew when Analise was upset and Bobby needed to be there for her as much as possible.

McClaren smirked, having seen the concern look on Bobby's face before going after Analise. If he didn't know any better Bobby Mercer looked almost as though he was in love with the younger woman. Which seemed impossible since a man like Bobby does _**not**_ fall in love…right? But who couldn't help but love the younger woman, there was something about her that pulled at you.

"Your cousin's nice." McClaren told Abby with a small smile. "She loves you and your family despite the problems you're all having." he then frowned when Abby turned to him, "How'd she hook up with _**Bobby Mercer**_, though?"

Abby sighed, closing her door. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about that asshole. Yes, he was a jerk–almost everyone had to deal with him in the precinct and got a few scrapes and bruises out of it–but she knew that to figure out the relationship she needed to talk to someone about it. Abby knew that it was a bad idea to speak with her family since they–like her–wanted to kill the bastard instead.

Plus Shane might possibly be a rat and she didn't need to put her life story out there.

"It's a long story," Abby started with a shake of her head, hoping he would drop it.

"I got time." McClaren teased, grinning as he bit into the sandwich.

Abby smiled at McClaren, nodding. She needed to talk this out, to figure out what the hell was going on with her cousin and Mercer.

"All right," she breathed out.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the apartment was quiet, Bobby concerned for Analise. Family was important, despite all the flaws, and he hated to see this woman he deeply cared for at odds with her family he knew she loved to the heart. Just like how he cared for his brother's and mother; of how it drove him to revenge his mother–as did the anger that helped out the most in revenge.<p>

"Ana," Bobby started softly.

"Don't Bobby, I just want to shower and go to bed."

She told him tiredly–both physical and mentally. The whole day, actually, has just been tiring and opened her eyes a bit more of the world her family. Of course they could be even more over protective but the judging…the judging was what really broke her and drained her. Bobby parked behind Analise SUV and turned to her after cutting off the engine.

"Family's important, Ana; and if me pretending to be with you is going to put a rift with your family, we can stop."

Analise turned to Bobby and took hold of his face. Him saying that–even though he loved every minute of antagonizing her family of cops–made her feelings for him became more and more deeper. Oh, how she wanted this to last forever but knew he would leave again. She would have to be careful in not falling in love with Bobby and to guard her heart like a state penitentiary or she _**was**_ going to break. Break in a way that she will never be whole again.

"You mean too much to me, Bobby. Whether pretend or not my family will have to get over it–and they will after some time."

* * *

><p>Smiling ruefully Bobby kissed her forehead; he desperately wanted to comfort her. He saw the pain in her eyes and it shown on her beautiful face. Placing his forehead against hers he caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs, having the urge to kiss her small lips that seemed to pout. He saw something else that flashed through her eyes but it was gone all too quickly for him to not able to decipher it. Sighing Bobby gives into the urge and placed a light kiss on her lips, slowly pulling away.<p>

"Come on, it's late and you have work in the morning."

Nodding Analise grabs her bag from the floor and got out. As they walked into the building Bobby wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He couldn't really help _**not**_ touch her at any moment when they were in the same room. It not only gave him the comfort of having her in his arms but also gave Analise the comfort she desperately needed at the moment.

What the hell has happened to him? Never in his life had a woman affected him this much. Sure, his ma was the only other person who was able to look pass his gruff exterior and gained his trust–even after all the grief he put her through that had to do with being angry at the world and being a teenager. Though Analise's shy and innocence's could have had something to do with it.

"So tell me, what happened today?"

Analise sighed, leaning her head on to his shoulder. Bobby pulled her even closer as they started up the stairs. He kept his ears opened since he knew that despite the silence in the building it was still an unsafe neighborhood. Hell, that's all he's even lived in and was all too familiar with. He wondered why Analise never moved to a better part of the neighborhood, like where her cousin lived.

"I'm sure you know how cops _**love**_ to trash talk about you Mercer's." she smirked, Bobby chuckling. "Well it was my aunt that wanted us to break it off–she's usually the peace maker of the family when I'm not there, so it was a surprise to everyone how strongly she dislikes you. Then with them saying about you being in jail for two years, how you're a criminal I snapped. I told them why you went to jail, _**why**_ you're such a badass, but most of all how an incredible sweet man you truly are."

She sighed tiredly, Bobby stopping them in front of the door, and turning her to face him. Bobby saw all the exhaustion on her face come forth and all he wanted to do was take her away from all the drama that was draining her…or lock them in the bedroom for twenty-four hours or more. A thought passed through his mind that both startled and surprised him that it came so naturally and so quickly that he put it to the back of his mind as fast as he could.

_What would Analise say if he asked her to move with him to Detroit, Michigan?_

"I guess I never figured my family to be so judgmental towards someone they don't know except by how many times a person's been in jail."

"They're _**cops**_, Five-O; what'd you except?" Bobby teased.

Analise laughed, leaning back against the door. "Yea, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Look I'm sure all the stories your family heard were as truthful as the day I did it." Bobby said both teasingly and serious, "What person _**wouldn't**_ want their daughter to be with a dangerous criminal?"

Analise smiled, shaking her head. "First of, you're not a dangerous criminal. Second, if it was your daughter I bet you'll just scare the poor bastard."

"Damn right," Bobby replied quickly with no hesitation.

Analise laughed only to become a short cry when the door opened. Bobby was quick to grab her wrists and pull her towards him, slipping his arms around her, his hands pressing to the small of her back. They ignored the person that opened the door, looking into each other's eyes as they wondered what to do next as their emotions went up and down like a roller coaster. Because of Bobby pulling her towards him their faces were mere inches from each other, Analise knowing if she went on her tiptoes her lips would touch his, no problem. Analise's eyes snapped to his lips at that thought, which slowly grinned knowingly. Blushing, Analise cleared her throat, taking a step back and away from the older man.

"I still smell like sweat, so I'm just gonna shower and go to bed. Night,"

She moved passed an amused Jack, who was shaking his head at Bobby. Rolling his eyes the older Mercer moved past his brother and to the fridge. He _**desperately**_ wanted a beer. His throat had suddenly gone dry when Analise flicked her light green eyes down to his lips–oh, and how he wanted to kiss her there and then. But he needed to cool it down. Despite the obvious attraction between them, they were getting re-acquainted again.

Bobby snorted, taking a long pull of his beer. That was bullshit and he knew it. He was utterly afraid to leave her behind again–because he _**was**_ going to leave to go back to Detroit, that was his home!–and hurt her even more then the first time. Analise wouldn't go to Detroit, she has a life here in Chicago and a family she loves. And he wasn't sure he can leave his house or his brother's–not again, at least–to live with her. He was _**too**_ damn confused, it's not like he was going to marry the girl!

Suddenly flashes of a little girl the exact replica of Analise laughing in his arms had Bobby choking on his beer. What the hell was _**wrong**_ with him? He waved at his younger brother, ignoring what he was saying as he tried to gather his thoughts. Never in a million years–or just the years since he discovered women–has he thought about marriage or even envisioned a child replica of the woman he was attracted to. He needs to stop drinking! Bobby set his beer down, staring at it.

Shit, he needed to _**keep**_ on drinking and stay _**drunk**_! Damn, why couldn't he just fuck her and get it over with?...Because she's special, dumbass! Analise isn't like the other women you've been with and she needs to have all the things sex gives. _**Especially**_ if she's still a virgin!

"Damn!" Bobby muttered to himself, leaning his elbows on the counter and putting his head in his hands. "Damn!" he muttered one last time.

What was he going to do now? This wasn't him. He was the type to just get the girl, have sex with them, and then walk away. Analise had become his friend, but he distant himself because of the strong lust he had after her…which would be–he finally realized–was the reason of never taking the time to call her. But now these new feelings he had had just made things complicated, especially when he was to leave Sunday morning. He didn't want to leave without her anymore.

Damn, he was screwed.

**A/N: Come on you guys, who doesn't love 4 Brothers and Against the Wall? And to see them together must be something! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 5**

Friday morning Analise was typing up the few reports her boss had her do while her thoughts returned to that morning. She had found herself bidding Jack luck for his show that night as she was to meet the Mercer's at the club, not even staying for breakfast. She was hurt that Bobby had decided to sleep in the living room the night before–having kicked Jack off the couch as he complained to Bobby that morning. Analise couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her attraction to him that he saw it and made him uncomfortable? When she glanced at him, Bobby didn't seem all that hurt or even cared for what happened the night before.

She sighed, stretching out her back just a bit. She was sore from the day before but tried not to show it since it was her fault that she was sore in the first place. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to her work, only a few more hours to go. The whole day her friend, Mackenzie Jones, texted her of how excited she was for the show that night–as well as anxious to receive the surprise present Analise was to give her after the show. Her aunt and Abby also texted her, trying to convince her to bring Bobby to dinner but Analise continued to refuse, knowing it wasn't such a good idea for either her family or Bobby to be under one roof together. The possibility of a fight to break out and an arrest on Bobby's end the young woman didn't want.

So ignoring her family Analise merely let her best friend's excitement take over her grief about the situation she has landed herself upon.

When five o'clock rolled around Analise met Mackenzie at her apartment since she had two full bathrooms and was closer to the club. Because it was going to take her friend a long time to get ready–the woman was very indecisive of what to wear, her make-up, _and_ how to style her hair–Analise tidied up her bedroom since Sofi had already tidied up the apartment. She had quickly showered and changed, knowing it will take her less time to do her make-up and hair. Soon after she reheated the rice and barbecue chicken Sofi made the night before.

Singing along with the _30 Seconds to Mars_ with Mackenzie as she played it loudly in the bathroom, Analise's thoughts returned to that morning once again. Bobby had acted completely different towards her he had seemed almost withdrawn, but was being gentler at the same time. She couldn't explain it, but something _happened_ after she fled from his arms last night. He had looked at her with longing but not once said a word to her. It hurt, oh it hurt a lot, but Analise figured it was because he was going back to Detroit the day after tomorrow. Perhaps he wanted to distance himself so the goodbye wouldn't be so hard this time around.

Shaking her head to rid of the confusion Analise served two plates of food just as Mackenzie walked out in her bathrobe with her hair up in a towel and the radio still playing loudly from the bathroom.

"Food, I'm starving!"

Laughing, Analise took out two bottles of water and gave one to her friend. Mackenzie looked over Analise skinny jeans hugging her every curve and a red tank top underneath a black see-through rose pattern shirt that fell over her left shoulder. Nodding with approval she continued to eat, talking excitedly about the show in a short few hours and of how Analise should do her hair and make-up. The other woman merely nodded and smiled, laughing at her excited friend. Despite accepting the advice, Analise knew she wouldn't follow through with her hair, but maybe her make-up.

A half hour before the show started the two women found themselves still waiting in the long line outside the club, despite having gotten their early. Because the main event was to perform an hour after Jack's band there was a lot of people wanting to get a good spot. Not to mention they were very popular too and there was a limit of people who would be able to get in to see the show without a ticket. Suddenly one of the bouncers walked over to Analise, lifting the rope.

"Miss Mejia, you and your friend can go right in."

Mackenzie's mouth fell open as Analise smiled her thanks, knowing either Bobby or Jack had something to do with this. They followed the bouncer towards the front of the line, where he took something from the other bouncer and turned to them.

"These are also for you two to go backstage after the performance, have a good night."

Handing them the passes, the bouncer beckoned them inside, many of the others in the front line complaining and protesting or shouting that they were with them. Mackenzie squealed, nearly jumping up and down with excitement as they entered the club, not able to believe that they were actually there and not being stuck in line.

"Is this all your doing?" Mackenzie demanded.

"You'll find out," Analise singed, laughing when Mackenzie pushed at her shoulder.

Despite the line outside, the club was just as crowded inside. Music was already blaring while everyone waited for the show to begin. Knowing that Bobby or Angel or Sofi will go find them the two women made their way towards the bar, the two women leaned against it to try and catch the bartender's attention for a drink. Analise suddenly cried out with a jump when someone slapped her ass. Turning she glared at the leering man and his laughing friends before punching him.

She never did tolerate idiots who think if treating women like whores that they will smile and bend over every word.

"Not all women are skanks, asshole!" Analise yelled at him angrily.

"Bitch!" the man growled.

Obviously he was angry over his pride getting hurt by a woman punching him and went to grab her arm when someone pushed him away roughly. Analise felt relieved when she saw Bobby pushing the man away and standing before her in protectiveness. She may not be able to see his face but she knew that he was glaring at the man. His stance, despite looking casual, was tensed and ready for a fight. She saw his muscle on his shoulders and upper back move as he crossed his arms since he shed his jacket and wasn't wearing his usual sweater.

Analise almost wanted to run her hands over the muscles to sooth the tension…_and_ to run her lips over that skin. She mentally shook her head; thinking like that was what was going to get her into trouble.

"Touch my girlfriend again and _you'll_ find yourself on the floor bleeding to death, _got it_?" Bobby growled angrily.

* * *

><p>Bobby watched as the guy sized him up and down before cracking his neck for a fight he was looking. However it was never came when a couple of security guards took hold of him and his three friends. Bobby had motioned them over as soon as he saw the man slapping Analise's ass–which he saw red. He wanted to be the one to kick his ass for even touching her, but knew that his little brother was looking forward for him to actually seeing one of his live performances before an audience. Besides knowing Analise as he does he knew that she would have left the club just to be with him.<p>

"There's no fighting, idiot. Come on, you're drunk already and you're leaving." the security holding the angry guy told him.

The man begins to fight the security guard, but he was easily over powered and dragged out of the club with his friends in tow. With a smug look Bobby turned to Analise who smiled gratefully, wrapping her arms around his neck. He knew that they needed to talk but just having her in his arms felt good, and he didn't want to let go just yet.

"My hero," she sighed, before laughing. "Thank you."

Bobby easily placed his hands on her hips, loving how her three inch heels brought her to his level, if a couple of inches shorter still. He missed touching her–even though it was just for a day–and was glad that he was able to do so now. However he saw the look in her eye and knew that they were about to talk about what happened last night right there and then. He thought of what to say first, to explain, and opened his mouth, but the words never made it pass his thoughts.

"You're welcome Five-O. We got a table close to the stage so once you two have your drinks we can go sit down." he suggested instead.

He hoped that she would leave the conversation for later as he just wanted to hold her that night with no rift between them. Bobby mentally cringed as he can visibly see what Analise was thinking; that he was avoiding the subject of what happened. But he can see that she wasn't going to have it. She looked back to her friend, Mackenzie, only to have her shove a mixed drink into her face by her smirking friend.

"I want details, but later. The show is about to start in five minutes."

With a roll of her eyes, Analise held Bobby back, shaking her head at her friend. "See that couple sitting at the table? That's Bobby's brother, Angel, and his girlfriend Sofi. Let them know we'll be right there."

Mackenzie hummed, smirking before walking away, taking Analise's drink once more. Bobby sighed, watching the woman carefully. She took a deep breath and turned to him, biting her lower lip. It seemed that she didn't know how to start the conversation just like him, let alone have a full out argument in a crowded place–that just wasn't her. But things needed to be said and be cleared up or else they will just tip toe around each other all night.

* * *

><p>Analise couldn't go on feeling that rift between them, knowing his departure was ever closer, so she wanted to talk about the night before. She continued to bit her lower lip, not really knowing how to approach the subject. Bobby smiled down at her and smoothed out her lip with his thumb, lingering just a bit longer.<p>

"You're gonna wear out your lip if you continue to chew on it, Five-O."

Analise sighed. Bobby always had the effect of making her feel insecure and like a woman at the same time. She leaned against his roughen hand as he cupped her cheek, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Perhaps it was just better to forget that night, for Jack's sake, and talk afterwards. Besides, she wanted to have his touch as much as he seemed to want hers. But, of course, her mind was thinking about one thing yet when she opened her mouth she said what was in her heart.

"Are we okay, Bobby?"

Analise almost cringed. Her voice sounded small with the worried laced with her words. Bobby sighed and pushed some hair from her face before cupping her cheek. Guilt was one thing he never felt until he returned to Chicago and the woman before him. Well, except all the grief he gave his mother while growing up and for not being there when she had been killed. Bobby went to reply when someone pushed Analise towards him. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. He could see the pulse on her neck thundering in sync with his own. Having the woman's body so close to his own–tucked so well against his–made him feel…_something_.

It both scared him shitless and confused the hell out of him.

Analise could feel Bobby's hand in her hair contract but didn't move an inch, just merely stare intensely at her as his eyes darken by the second. Feeling both bold and frustrated, Analise slammed her lips against his, going on her tip toes for her body to slide up against his. Bobby was shock–to say the least–by the bold move and demanding of the kiss. It took a moment but he kissed her back, taking charge–not that Analise seemed to care. They kept at it until Bobby pulled back. He knew if they continued to kiss as they were that it would escalate to more.

And he would rather have the privacy of her apartment for that.

"Come on, Jack's band is about to start." he muttered, sliding his lips over hers once, then a second time as her eyes opened to slits and dreamy.

Analise sighed against him before nodding, pulling even further away from him. Bobby slipped his arm around her waist and steered her through the crowd to the table with his waiting brother and her friend and Sofi. At least it wasn't going to be an awkward night anymore. Analise ignored her smug friend and sat down next to Sofi, who hugged her. All conversation seized when most of the girls–including Mackenzie– screamed out their little hearts when the owner announced Jack's band, The Spares.

Analise smiled as her best friend ran to the front of the stage–elbowing her way–and begins to sing along with Jack and the other girls. Analise merely bobbed her head in tune with the music, sipping at her drink. She could feel Bobby playing with the ends of her hair with the occasional brushing his hand through it. She sighed contently, leaning against Bobby, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She reached up with her left hand and intertwined their fingers, feeling Bobby turn to her and kiss her hair.

And not for the last time Analise wished that this relationship was permanent. That he wasn't leaving in two days and be a lake and two states away.

"Alright, this next song is dedicated for Mackenzie Jones, happy birthday. One, two, three!"

Analise laughed at her friend who's eyes were wide and mouth wide open when she turned her way before squealing and singing along with Jack once again. Analise drank three more mixed drinks before Jack's band finally ended their show. Mackenzie bounded her way behind her and hugged tightly.

"Oh my God! How were you able to have Jack dedicate that song to me? He's so hot!" she squealed, jumping wildly. "I love you! This is the best birthday present _**ever**_!"

Analise laughed, "Oh, but there's more. Come on,"

Sliding out of their seats, the group made their way backstage and into the large dressing room. Mackenzie was tensed with excitement, her eyes going wider by the second. Analise couldn't help but hug her friend tighter, feeling her excitement being absorbed through her.

"Ana, I'm glad you were able to make it." Jack cried as he hugged her. "And thank you for keeping Bobby in line."

Analise laughed, "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Jack. You guys played great–_**ow**_!"

Mackenzie was slapping Analise's arm harder and harder to get her attention as she continued to stare at Jack with wide eyes and a blush starting to form. Analise pushed at her friend's hand with a roll of her eyes, but with a wide smile as she turned back to Jack.

"Jack, Mackenzie Jones. M, Jack Mercer. He's Bobby and Angel's little brother–_**ow**_! Stop hitting me!"

Analise glared at her friend as she rubbed at the stinging in her arm. Mackenzie had punched her arm when she realized Analise knew Jack and his band. The woman knew she was going to get a bruise in the morning by her friend, but still, the stinging hurt like hell.

"Why haven't you ever told me you knew him?"

"Because I _**just**_ found out, damn it! This is the first time I've met Jack and Angel."

Mackenzie went to hit Analise again when Bobby stopped her, glaring at the other woman. He didn't mind the first couple of times–he knew the other woman was excited–but actually punching Analise, and a second time, drew the line.

"I'm not inclined to hitting girls but I _**will**_ if I have to if you hit Ana one more time."

Rolling her eyes Mackenzie turned her attention to Jack. She had a feeling that her friend and Bobby were going to ignore everyone anyways, so she just ignored them first. She grinned. It was about time Analise started to chase the guys rather than just pin for them…like she was with John Brody. Damn, what would happen if Bobby ever met John with Analise there at the same time? She would love to pay to be there.

Analise rubbed at her arm to lessen the sting and pain, kissing Bobby's cheek in thanks. However Bobby wasn't having it. When she was pulling away he cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his, his hand fisting her hair. Bobby was the one to stop, slowing the kiss to pecks before easing away completely. Analise exhaled slowly and breathlessly, her lips parted slightly as she opened her eyes.

Bobby's grip on her tightened as his eyes darkened. Falling back down from her high, the young woman eased her grip and slid her arms down to wrap around his waist and laying her cheek against his shoulder.

"The things you do to me Bobby," she whispered, her lips brushing against his neck. "It still makes my blood hot and my toes curl."

With a grunt Bobby kissed her temple and turned them around with his arm around her shoulders. The others kept quiet of what just happened, they didn't want to ruin it due to the somber and glow in Analise's eyes.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I still have my other stories, but I'm trying to finish a manuscript for a contest in hopes of getting published, and work has been hectic lately! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 6**

Analise punched and kicked the bag, having been at it since five that morning. She woke up restless and full of energy that she needed something to do–and since she couldn't toss and turn like normally she jogged to Abby's apartment. It was the last day before Bobby had to go back to Detroit and Analise hated the loneliness she knew that was going to follow. With one last angry punch the woman walked over to the three shelved table and undid the gloves. Taking her bottle of water she chugged half of it, breathing normally through her nostrils. She looked over the city of Chicago, watching how the light from the sun streamed through between the buildings, making it look almost…surreal.

Closing her eyes she sang softly against the music blasting through the ear buds, letting the light breeze cool her sweat and heated skin. Hands grasping her hips startled her, Analise turning to ready a fight only to glower at the grinning Bobby, pushing at his chest. She yanked out the ear buds and powered off her device, trying to will her heart back to normal.

"Damn it Bobby, why do you _always_ scare the crap out of me? What are you doing here?" she shook her head, "No, scratch that; better questions is what are you doing _awake_ at this hour?"

"Well, you see I was getting cold when I reached for the body that _should_ have been there only to find it empty."

Analise blushed, "Sorry, I had too much energy and I couldn't go back to sleep."

Bobby grinned, bringing the woman's body close to his. "Five-O I could have showed you a better way to rid of that energy instead of you coming here."

Analise smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, but you were asleep."

"I wouldn't have minded you waking me up," he muttered, leaning closer to her.

"Honey, I doubt you'll be able to handle me."

Bobby barked out a laugh as Analise smiles before her thoughts went back to Bobby leaving. He and his brother's will be going back to Detroit tomorrow morning, and possibly never see him again. She sighed quietly, her arms tightening slightly as she stared at Bobby's chest. Why did he have to live so far away? Why did he have to be so charming for her to be attracted to him? Bobby frowned and brought up a hand to hold her cheek–sweaty or not.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Analise sighed, "I just hate the fact that you're gonna be leaving tomorrow. I don't want to lose touch again, you were–_are_–a big part of my life."

Bobby hated feeling guilty–and he was very good at extinguishing it, but with Analise it seemed to take root very deep. He had no words to make her feel at ease–he was never good with them, that was all for Jack–nor was he good at expressing his feelings. So he did the only thing he knew to distract her mind, and knew that Analise wouldn't mind too much. He kissed her hard and hungrily, not really wanting to let her go now that he had her in his arms.

Analise was able to keep up with his passion, even if she was inexperience–or so she felt. She moved closer, hating that they were out in the open and still wearing their clothes. As though reading her mind Bobby moved his hands down to her butt, squeezing and pushing her against him–Analise gasping at how hard he was–before moving down to the back of her thighs. Trusting the man completely Analise lets him pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Bobby walked over to the three shelf table and placed her on top of it, leaving her lips to attack her neck, the lantern candle holder falling over. Analise pushed her hands through his hair and took hold a fistful, looking up at the dawn sky through half opened eyes full of desire. She gasped his name, her hands tightening as she wanted him closer. Growling into her skin, Bobby lifted up his head to take hold of her lips once again, grinding his hips into her. A couple of the plants on the bottom two shelves toppled over, neither of them paying much attention except for the other.

Suddenly a familiar voice cried out in disgust and surprise, the two adults nearly groaning out loud. Why was it that they _always_ get interrupted by _somebody_? It seems that they can never have enough time to be alone.

"Oh my God! _Really_? Are you serious right now, Ana?"

Analise sighed as Bobby placed his forehead on top of her breast. She looked up to see Abby and had turned her back to them, humming a song loudly. Bobby lifted his head and stared into Analise eyes, wanting to just drag her back to the apartment. Mentally shaking his head he stands up straight, having seen the hint of what she wanted him to do too. Sighing Bobby softly kisses her, the kiss making her knees weak. It seems that they will never get a break to be alone together. She moves out of his arms and towards her cousin, Analise stopping half way to cool down a bit, hearing Abby singing _Dancing Queens_ by Abba. Looking back she sees Bobby slowly righting the plants and candleholder, knowing he had to cool down tremendously than she.

"Can't sleep either Ab's?"

Abby turns and glares at her before rolling her eyes. "No, dad, Donnie, and Steve are all being jerks still and not talking to me." Abby moves around her cousin and puts the stereo she was holding on top of the table, Bobby already sitting down. "I don't get it, he's _always_ told me I can do what my brother's can–_encouraged_ me to become a detective, _then_ won't speak to me because the only available detective position was in IA!"

Analise places a hand on her cousin's arms calming her anger and ranting. "IA is enemy territory. Like there are corrupt cops, there's corrupt IA detectives; _and_ because IA investigate their own and try to do good rather _protect_ their own and look the other way."

Abby sighs, looking out at the tall buildings. "Yeah, I know, it just sucks that the family can't see that."

Analise went to sit down on the second chair when Bobby snaked his arms around her and brought her on to his lap. "You know how stubborn they are! It's part of the Kowalski gene!"

The cousins laughed at the truth of it as Bobby trailed his fingers beneath Analise's sweater to touch the bare skin. He can feel the smoothness and the slippery sensation the sweat left her skin and wish that they were behind closed doors instead. He quietly inhaled and exhaled, he needed to think of something else before he started to get hard again.

"Give them time Ab's, they'll come around after seeing all the goodness you and Lina do in IA."

Nodding Abby turns and stops at the sight of her baby cousin full of happiness with a man who was considered as dangerous as any drug dealer to the Chicago police…well, _any_ police that is. Exactly what kind of person was Mercer around Analise to make her fall for him? Did her cousin know a man like Mercer doesn't ever fall in love?

"Mom still wants you to come to dinner tonight with _Mercer_."

Analise gave her cousin a look. "Can't, _Bobby_ and I have a concert to go tonight. Besides he's leaving tomorrow so there's no point of interrogate him."

Abby's eyebrows rose as her detective instincts kicked in. Something about their relationship just didn't seem right from the start. She was never one to be in a relationship long…except with _him_, but despite how happy they look there was just something off about their situation. Abby sighs, she'll question her cousin later on about it and instead focus the two of them now.

"So, this relationship is going to be a long distance one?"

Analise tensed up, Bobby holding her a bit tighter to calm her but knew that she wouldn't. It was a question that they never thought would come up but should have been expected. Of _course_ her family would have asked if their 'relationship' was going to be a long distant one. Damn, how were they going to get out of this now? She felt enough guilt of lying to them about Bobby but to continue lying further…Analise was going to crack soon!

* * *

><p>Bobby caressed her skin beneath her sweater, hoping that the tension will leave the woman he was holding–she was as straight as a ramrod and it was annoying! They should have spoken about the questions her family would have asked but instead settled to just enjoy each other…or at least, he only settled to enjoy her while he can. Now, the question for him is would he want a relationship and will it be a long distant one? Did he <em>want<em> to have a relationship was the question? Holding her tighter, Bobby looked up at the cop, seeing the wheels turning in her mind.

"We're just taking it one day at a time, _officer_."

Analise elbowed Bobby, making him grunt in pain. Bobby sees Abby smirk smugly, glad that she wasn't the only one getting scolded by the younger woman in his arms. Bobby frowned but put it out of his mind, pulling Analise closer.

"And if this relationship won't last long distance." Abby questioned Bobby, "Because _we're_ gonna be picking up the pieces."

Bobby set his jaw, but made sure that Analise didn't feel the tension from him. "We were great friends first," Bobby told her. "And we will be again if it doesn't work out."

Abby looked to Analise who nodded in agreement. But she saw the truth in her cousin's eyes. She was in love with the man–a _criminal_–and he can't seem to see that his leaving to go back to Detroit is going to break Analise like never before. Abby wanted to comment on it but her phone going off interrupted her. Sighing in annoyance Abby answers it, staring at her cousin sadly.

"Alright, be there in thirty." Abby picked up the radio again. "I have to go to work. I'll talk to you later Ana."

Analise sighed, leaning completely against Bobby. He kissed the side of her head, wishing there was an easier way to go through this lie, but one or both of them were bound to get hurt.

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment so I can make you guys breakfast. Analise said, not really in any hurry to get up.

Bobby slid a hand up and down her thigh before kissing her forehead. Taking that as a sign, Analise stood up, Bobby immediately taking her hand. That another thing she started to notice last night. Bobby needed to make sure he was able to touch Analise whenever they were in the same room. He knew that Analise didn't mind, it seemed that she liked it when he touched her–even if it was sliding his fingertips across her skin. On the sidewalk Analise stopped and turned to him, Bobby looking down at her in confusion.

"What the hell were you thinking, touching me when I smell and wet with sweat?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and tugged the woman over to the car. He knew what she could be thinking when she saw it. Every time she went over to her cousin's place to let out some stress he would drive instead of walk the couple of miles. It wasn't like he was lazy, it was just easier not to kick some guy's ass for looking at Analise when they walked down the street.

"Five-O do you think I give a damn if you smell like sweat?"

Bobby shoved her into the car and slammed the door before she can respond. He grinned to himself knowing Analise would be pouting angrily. She hated when he would interrupt her, it was only one way he knew how to win the argument. The other one he wasn't sure either of them were ready just yet. He got into the driver side, looking over to Analise to see her indeed pouting angrily at him.

"You might not care, but _I certainly do_! It's just plain gross when someone touches a sweaty person and I'm not even looking at my best!"

Bobby raises an eyebrow at her and takes hold of the back of her head, "Sweetheart you _always_ look your best, even when you're sweating like crazy."

He kisses her on the lips quickly before turning forward and turning over the engine. He knew she was blushing and Bobby couldn't help but grin triumphantly. As he drove back to the apartment, Bobby looked to the woman to see her smiling. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.

"What are you thinking now, baby girl?" he whispered gently.

"Just that if a guy didn't care how I looked and touched me when I'm all sweaty, he's a keeper _definitely_." Analise sighs, dropping her head back against the head rest. "Now, if only I can find another guy like you it would be perfect."

Bobby laughs, "Five-O there's no other guy _like_ me. Looks like you're stuck with me."

* * *

><p>After making breakfast for the group they all hung out for a few hours until they had to go to the club for last rehearsals. Analise had showered, dried and styled her hair, and had just finished doing her make-up. In nothing but a towel Analise stared at herself, looking at every inch of herself. She knew there was an attraction there with Bobby, but what she couldn't understand was what he saw in <em>her<em>? As far as she could tell Analise considered herself to be a plain Jane. She had taken her father's side of the Latin genes, with plain brown hair and brown eyes. At least the good side was that she was able to tan unlike her cousins because of their complexion, they merely turn red.

Sighing Analise looks away from the mirror and opens the door. She cried out and held on to the towel even tightly. Bobby was leaning against the door frame with a smirk, which quickly became suggestive as his eyes roamed up and down her body. Her entire body flushed from his gaze, but couldn't help the shy smile on her lips. Then her confusion was evident in her eyes as she looked from the clock by her bed then back to the man in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others at the club?"

Bobby brushed her hair from her face, cupping her cheek. "Sweetheart you think that I was going to let you go to dinner with your family by yourself?"

"Bobby," Analise sighed, tilting her head into his hand.

"I'm not going to let you take the fall with your family alone, sweetheart."

"You're too good for me, Bobby." she whispered with a smile.

"No, you're too good for me." Bobby whispered back.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes at the contact and the feel of the woman against his body. Moving back he brought his hand down her neck, her collar bone, and let it fall back to his side, grinning mischievously to the blushing woman.

"I say we forgot about you putting some clothes on and just go like that, Five-O."

Analise laughed, pushing at his chest. "Wait outside, Bobby; I'll be done in five minutes."

Still grinning, Bobby does as he asked. Analise leans back against the door and smiles like the school girl that she feels. Seriously, the things Bobby makes her feel was just…non-existence except the romance novels that she reads. Analise knew she was in love with Bobby–no more falling in love–and she was going to have a broken heart when the man leaves to return home. Abby was right, they were going to pick up the pieces whether they like it or not…and this time around it was going to destroy her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 7**

Analise was starting to panic. Oh, why did this have to be so damn hard? She's been standing up to her family defending Bobby, so bringing him over for a simple family dinner should be a breeze. So why did she want to just grab his hand, get back into her SUV, and drive far away from there? Just the two of them and the open road! Jeez, what was _wrong_ with her? This wasn't some damn cowboy movie!

"So are we going to stare at the door or we going to go in, Five-O?"

The woman laughed at Bobby's teasing, some of the tension leaving her. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, the aroma of the food hitting them, as well as all the chatter coming from the kitchen/dining room. Analise gripped Bobby's hand for support as they got closer to her family. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, what with everyone still pissed off about her seeing Bobby when she was younger and now pretending that they were dating. Taking a deep breath Analise entered the kitchen, giving her family a tight smile when they noticed them and immediately became quiet.

"Oh God," she whispered when her eyes landed on Brody, her hand tightening in Bobby's.

Before anyone could say a word it was Brody who spoke up, anger rolling off of him. She knew that Bobby left some Chicago cops pissed off about who knows what and it seems that Brody was one of the few.

"You son of a bitch! I told you I will kick your ass if you ever showed your face again!"

Bobby pushed Analise away when Brody charged at him. "Let's go doughnut face! I'll rearrange your nose again!"

"Hey, whoa, no!" Analise cried, as did the rest of her family.

Even though Brody was ready to fight, the two men merely stood inches away from each other, Bobby glaring down at the other man as he was taller. The young woman wedged herself between the two men, trying to push Brody away from Bobby. Sheila's eyebrows rose thinking that her niece would have pushed Bobby away from Brody instead as she's always had a crush on Richie's partner. Now it seems that her crush on Brody was only a front for what she was really feeling for the one who broke her heart.

And Sheila knew her niece had her heart broken two years ago because she spent all her time making sure she was busy and didn't have time to sit down and think. Now those three agonizing months was because of Bobby, it seems, and she wanted nothing more but to kick his ass herself for the grief he put her niece in.

"Stop, both of you right now!"

Analise continued to push Brody back as she put her back against Bobby's chest. She knew that Bobby could do more damage to Brody, whether the other man didn't think so. But neither men wanted to back off, continuing to glare at each other and wanting to get as close as possible to start some shoving and/or punches. Muttering a curse Analise put all her strength into pushing Brody back before turning to Bobby and placed one hand to his roughed cheek and the other on his chest.

"Bobby, look at me. Bobby,"

Slowly exhaling the anger, he looks down at Analise, his gaze softening as his hands unclenched–somehow the young woman had always been able to calm Bobby down, and that scared the shit of him. Brody stared with disbelief, as did everyone else. They couldn't believe what it was that they were seeing. Analise stared at him, her own gaze softening to sympathy and regret. With a shake of her head Analise turned to her aunt.

"This was a bad idea. I knew it was going to be like this. Come on Bobby, let's go home."

Taking his hand Analise walks out of the kitchen, feeling almost defeated–despite the protests from her family. Bobby frowned with regret himself and stopped her by the entrance, turning her so she was facing him.

"I'm sorry Bobby, this was my fault. I should have never brought you."

"Hey," Bobby took hold of her face, "This isn't about me, Ana. This has _always_ been about you and besides I invited myself. I came because it was important to _you_ that your family gets to know me, I could have cared less and you know it." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I'm doing this for _you_ and no one else."

Sheila and Abby, who were walking slowly behind them, felt pride swell inside them, but both made sure not to show it. Sheila already liked the idiot just for the way he was treating her niece as though she was a fragile glass item, but he still wasn't out of the woods in her books. Abby, on the other hand, was starting to loosen up with the guy–which didn't mean that she liked Mercer, just liked him enough of the fact that he was taking care of his baby cousin; her baby sister.

"Well, I can see how easily you fell for his charm,"

The couple turned to Sheila and Abby, Bobby wrapping an arm around Analise's waist. Mother and daughter saw the protectiveness in not only Bobby's stance, but in the way he held Analise close to him. They even saw how she leaned against him, comfortable like they've been doing this for so long–and they probably have without the family's notice.

"But he's right. This dinner–aside from getting to know Mr. Mercer–was to see you again. Honey, I've missed you in the last couple of day's you've stayed away."

"And you were right," Abby said begrudge-ly. "_We_ should have never judged a person no matter what they've done or who they are…no matter if you're a cop or not."

Analise sighs, Bobby kissing her hair as encouragement to go back to her family–and not just because he was hungry, but it might have a bit to do with his decision in staying for dinner. And the food just smelled _wonderful_. There was no way he wanted to pass that up!

"Fine, but if any one of them tries to provoke Bobby we're leaving."

"Okay," Shelia agrees with a smile.

They walked back to the kitchen/dining room where all the men looking on with disbelief. Both Brody and Steve moving forward with a glare. Shelia rushed between them as Analise held back Bobby, standing in front of him–though she really didn't need to as Bobby stood back. Shelia glared at Brody and Steve before moving on to the rest of her children and husband, making sure that they saw just how serious she was.

"Alright no more provoking or interrogating Bobby or so help me you all will have to fend for yourselves with food for a month. Do you understand me?"

There was a hesitation but everyone muttered, "Yes ma'am," begrudge-ly, Brody moving away to stand next to Richie. Sheila raised an eyebrow at her husband, who was glaring at Bobby. He was the most stubborn–just like she was–and knew he would be the toughest to crack…except when it came to her cooking. Now, to make him look at her so the glare could be in better effect.

"Don? _Donald_!" she yelled at her husband, hands on hips.

Don snapped to his wife and finally saw the seriousness and glowered at the thought of eating cereal or sandwiches for a month. "Fine!" he muttered angrily.

Bobby whistled low, chuckling. "Damn Five-O, now I know where you get your feistiness from."

Analise flushed as Shelia laughed, pleased. Though she didn't like the nickname he has for her, Shelia was starting to like the other man just a bit more. His charm and personality was starting to win her over, and she could only imagine how easily Analise was able to really fall for him. Of all the men she thought her niece would fall, she would have never thought a man on the other side of the law would be the one; especially when her uncle and cousins were all cops.

"She also got my cooking from me." Shelia told him with a smile.

Bobby grinned, "I guess I'm about to find out."

Analise smiled, urging Bobby to sit next to her aunt as she sat next to Brody. That way there would be no fighting during the dinner. She slanted a look when Bobby took off his leather jacket to place it behind the chair before sitting down. She really did love how his muscles twitch when he moved around and wished they were alone. Analise cleared her throat and looked up to see Donnie giving her look, making her flush. Richie took hold of the mash potatoes when Bobby barked at him, everyone but the young woman taken aback.

"Prayer first, boy!" cringing inwardly, he cleared his throat, "Force of habit."

"No, you're right. We need to do this more often." Sheila said, nodding for everyone to hold hands. "Would you do the honors, please."

Bobby gives her a curt nod. "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive, and thank you for bringing us together. Amen."

"Amen,"

"So, you're Christian?" Don asked as everyone started to pass food around.

"Yes, but I really don't follow like I should."

"More like habit," Abby said with a smirk.

Bobby smirked in return, "Yeah, it was because of Ma I found prayer and God."

"But only when you need it most." Richie stated.

Bobby grinned, "Sometimes." he chuckled, "But it could be because she scared the shit out of me into following her rules when I went to live with her."

Everyone frowned as Analise smiled, "Bobby was in foster care until Evelyn Mercer adopted him at the age of thirteen."

"Ma was a saint–and tough as nails, adopting and raising four degenerate bastards." Bobby smiled fondly as memories of his mother came to him, "And she not only gotten our respect but we were able to love her when me and my brother's thought we couldn't love anymore."

Shelia smiled, looking towards Don. "I would have loved to have met this woman, she's sounds wonderful."

Bobby smiled ruefully, his hand tightening on his fork. Analise took his other hand underneath the table and squeezed, letting him know that she was there for him. She knew that he hurt for his mother, and hated that he was never home enough to have protected her. Bobby squeezed back gratefully, looking over to the woman, wondering not for the hundredth time how he would be able to leave her again. The rest of the family continued to look on with amazed puzzlement. How this hard ass man on the wrong side of the law can get so soft around Analise when men like him don't fall in love.

"Ma would have liked you too, ma'am, you remind me a little of her. She would have liked Five-O, too."

Donnie shook his head, "Why do you keep calling her Five-O? She's not a cop."

Bobby grinned as Analise chuckled. "Bobby and I first saw each other at the precinct when I went to surprise Uncle Don with lunch and try to convince him to let me move out two years ago."

"How long did you guys hang out?" Don asked suspiciously, but he had a feeling that he already knew.

"Well, I saw him again a week later and we started to hang out for a year until he returned home." Analise said nonchalant.

"So that's what the three months was about," Abby muttered, staring at her youngest cousin.

Analise flushed, looking away from Bobby, who stared at her curiously, but let it go…for now. The rest of dinner went with no more incidents. Her family continued to question Bobby as much as possible without pissing Analise off, the two of them continuing to hold hands underneath the table. Like Abby, the group asked if their relationship was going to be a long distant one since Bobby was returning to Detroit the next day. The two didn't answer as they still didn't know themselves what they were going to do.

After eating apple pie–Bobby having fallen in love with the desert– Analise used the bathroom before they were to leave for the club, the woman taking a few seconds for herself. The smile she's had all dinner has yet to leave her, and hoped it never will. Of course she probably spoke too soon when she saw Brody waiting for her.

"What are you doing with that lunatic, Ana? Don't you know how dangerous he is?"

"He's not dangerous Brody, I know who he is and what's he done. There isn't anything you can say about Bobby that will surprise me."

"Did he tell you he was in jail for–"

"Two years for attempted murder. How he picked many fights throughout the foster care system and his adult life? How he was caged in more than he was out? Yes, _I do know_."

Analise stopped in the middle of the entrance way, and stared at the distress man. For so long she thought she was in love with Brody, but after meeting Bobby, experiencing his absence, than having him around for the last couple of days…Analise now knows her crush on Brody was her way of dealing with grief and trying to fill the hole Bobby left her.

"Bobby has told me almost _everything_ there is to know about him. Just because you two have some bad encounters many years ago doesn't mean that you can butt into my life."

She went to leave but Brody took hold of her arms. "That's not it, Ana. The way his life is, he's pissed off some dangerous men and you can get hurt in the process!"

"Let me go Brody, you have no idea who Bobby is!"

"And you _do_?"

"Let her go asshole, I wouldn't mind kicking your ass but I promised Five-O to behave."

Brody glared at him as Bobby calmly stared him down. Because he was fisting his hands the muscles in his arms were bulging with controlled temper, crinkling his jacket in the process as Bobby has yet to put it on. Analise jerked her arms out of Brody's hold and moved over to Bobby. He calmly unclenched his hands and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was still spewing anger though, but didn't do what he always did–and knew that it had to do with Analise. Brody shook his head, looking from the arm around Analise's waist to her eyes.

"Do what you want, I just tried to make sure that you didn't get hurt; you're my little sister after all."

Analise exhaled sharply as Brody walked past, not really knowing what to feel with what he said. She learned that he was a substitute for Bobby, but why did hearing the words hurt? Or was it her imagination that was making her hurt? Turning to Bobby she smiled, the hurt disappearing. It had to be her imagination because Brody was right he was like another brother to her, nothing more.

"Come on, we don't want to miss Jack's concert."

Bobby grinned, wrapping his hands around her hips. "I don't know, I can think of a few other things to do than listen to Fairy make noise."

Analise shook her head, but couldn't help smile. "Come on, you horny bastard."

Bobby laughed as he wrapped his arms from behind Analise as they walked towards the door, "You love it when I get horny, don't deny it."

"Who said I was?" Analise teased back, grinning at him.

Bobby laughed once more. Sometimes her teasing always surprised him as she was this little shy girl that would blush at anything sexual. But, maybe, his influence was starting to get to her as it seems she was starting to hold her own against him now. Which was a bit of a good thing.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 8**

Analise looked out the window, her mind going back to the dinner as she vaguely felt Bobby play with their interlaced fingers, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss her fingertips or the back of her palm once in a while–his own thoughts deep and a bit troubled. Analise basked on the attention, marking every moment into her memory subconsciously. Her family actually liked Bobby –a bad boy with an even worse reputation not only in Chicago but in Detroit. Analise couldn't believe it, her family really did like him…minus the whole sneaking behind their back, but liked him otherwise. Seriously it was a miracle! Analise wondered if the world was going to end because of it?

She mentally shook her head before sighing softly. And he was leaving.

They'll keep in touch–hopefully this time–and after a couple of weeks Analise will tell her family that they broke up because long distance was too much for them. The lie wouldn't have to continue after he leaves, why should it? They were only friends, after all, and Bobby had a type of woman he likes and that wasn't her. Sure they flirt around, going beyond first and second and third base whenever they're around but it was because Bobby needed release…right? He hasn't been with a girl since he and his family has been here so it was natural for him to find that release with the only other female that was in front of him and it happened to be her.

They were only friends, that was it, and nothing else could come out of it. Feeling him squeeze her hand Analise blinked to realize they've arrived to the club already.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked, frowning.

Analise smiled painfully, hating have to lie to him. "Fine; come on Jack's band is about to go on."

Bobby frowned further but didn't press the issue. Inside they met up with the others–drinks already ordered for them–just as Jack greeted the crowd. Analise stole Angel's shot–making Mackenzie frown–grinning apologetic to the ex-jarhead, chasing it with her mixed drink. Analise can feel with her whole being of Bobby's arm wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers playing with her hair or brushing against her neck and shoulder. Why did she have to go and fall in love with him? Because the truth of the matter was Analise had fallen in love with Bobby all those years ago and he didn't have a clue nor did he love her like that.

Throughout the night she slowly leaned closer against him, his arm falling down to her arm then to rest around her waist, his hands splayed wide over her hips. After the show the group stayed later for the next band playing–some soft rock group since Skullsbash had a bigger gig in LA–ordering more drinks. Mackenzie glanced worriedly at her best friend, noticing her drinking more than usual. But she was grateful when Analise stopped and drank only water, and that's when Mackenzie took her to the restroom–because women _**always**_ went in pairs–to talk; and she needed to talk to her best friend.

"What the hell is going on with you? You never drink so much unless you need courage, which is not the way to go about! And with how Bobby is around you, you _**definitely **_don't need the courage when he's advising towards you too!"

Analise sighed as she fixed her hair, but stopped her fidgeting. "I know which is why I'm only drinking water now. I want to make sure I'm lucid to do what I want." Mackenzie dried her hands and turned to the other woman with a curious frown. "Do you mind taking Angel, Sofi, and Jack back to your place?" Mackenzie's jaw dropped as her eyes widen, Analise blushing like mad. "Well?" she asked annoyed, and a bit embarrassed.

"This is why you never had a boyfriend, huh? Because you've been waiting for Bobby! You're in love with him!"

Analise blushed darker, "I'm not in love, I just have strong feelings for him."

Mackenzie chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'll take them, I'll have an after party of sorts. I know for a fact since I met the Mercers is that if you go home instead Bobby will go with you."

Nodding the women walked back out, moving through the crowd. Analise slowed down when she saw a woman talking to Bobby and sitting in her seat, touching his arm and smiling seductively as she showed her cleavage at him. Although an obvious skank the woman was beautiful with natural blonde hair–not dyed like some of the others. Shaking her head Mackenzie leaned over to Analise, shouting over the music.

"He's only playing with her Ana, it's you he wants. Me and everyone could see that! Come on, you'll see."

She pulled on her hand, dragging the now worried Analise. When they got closer Analise saw the bored look on Bobby's face, her hope rising just a bit. When he turned to her a smile split his lips, making him sit up straighter, pushing his chair so he can be facing her. He slipped an arm around her waist when she settled in between his legs, kissing her deeply. Analise vaguely heard a huff and a chair scrapping away but she ignored it, rather she concentrated more on Bobby's arms wrapped around her and his lips doing wonderful things. Pulling back Bobby grinned at her, bringing up a hand to smooth her flushed cheeks the kiss had done.

"Come home with me, the others can go with Mackenzie tonight." Analise whispered loudly enough for him to hear, flushing darker once again.

Bobby pushes Analise back and gets off the chair, quickly leaning down to capture her lips again. "What are we waiting for?" he asked against her lips.

He grabbed his jacket from behind the chair, nodding to his brother's before maneuvering Analise towards the exit. Once they were outside Bobby placed his jacket on Analise's shoulders, the night colder since it's getting closer to October. Once again Bobby held her hand in the car, Analise nervously looking out the window. What if once they reached her apartment Bobby changes his mind? Or if he sees her naked he'll be disappointed by what he sees…or _**doesn't**_ see.

Up the stairs to her apartment Analise was biting her lower lip, her nervousness tenfold. But all that went out of her head when Bobby wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck as she tried to open her door. She gasped when Bobby bit down between her shoulder and neck a sensation doing things to her stronger than when Bobby touched or kissed her. She stumbled pushing the door open, her left hand grasping the threshold–though she didn't need to worry of falling with Bobby holding her strongly against him. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him, flipping the woman around and bringing her body to his, attacking her neck.

Analise whimpered, holding his shoulders for dear life while bringing him closer. They were making their way towards her bedroom, clothes falling along the way. At some point Analise felt like they've been in a similar situation before, her mind trying to grasp that concept. But Bobby was making it very difficult for her to think straight. They fell upon her bed the both of them nude and not able to take their hands off each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked quietly, kissing his way from her neck to her lips.

Not able to find her voice Analise merely nods. Bobby sighs and kissed her softly, the woman melting under his touch and kisses. She was no longer concerned whether Bobby was going to reject her once he saw her naked. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, or his lips, which was a good sign, right?

"Stop thinking so much, just relax." he whispered into her ear, nuzzling his nose down to her neck once again. "Relax."

* * *

><p>Analise smiled softly, tracing the tattoo of a rosary that circled around his neck with the crucifix over his heart, the words <em>In God I Trust<em> inside the crucifix. She knew that his other tattoo is of Bob Marley on his upper left arm and _No Mercy _across his upper back–that one Analise loved to look at the most. She felt his large hand going up and down her spine before resting on her hip. Sighing with content she turned her head to kiss his chest before looking up at him.

Bobby grinned and brought his other hand to brush his fingers through her hair. It was the one thing that she noticed he loved doing and always wanted her hair down. She remembered when they used to hang out at the bar or at his apartment whenever her hair was up in a bun or ponytail he would yank it out and brush his fingers through her hair himself. He would always be playing with the ends whether they were sitting next to each other or facing each other, his hand will always be touching her hair and skin.

"You're a fiery one in bed, Five-O." Analise laughed at his comment, slightly turning red as her body yearned for his once again. "Just like two years ago."

She suddenly frowned, pushing up just the slightest to look him in the eye. "What do you mean? What happened two years ago?"

Bobby leaned up and started kissing her, his eyes never leaving hers. "When you got drunk you, Five-O, seduced me back to my apartment. Despite you not knowing what to do you were as fiery as you are now."

Analise paled as his words snuck into her mind, then flushed with extreme embarrassment. "Oh my God, it wasn't a dream. I told you I was virgin and how sexy you were and how much I wanted to be with you."

Bobby laughed as Analise covered her face, "Something like that, but I remembered there was a bit of kissing and taking off clothes as well."

Analise shook her head, about to move off of Bobby when he tightened his hold around her waist, not wanting to let her go. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you running away from me like you want to now." Bobby whispered, kissing her hair. "I figured you would have told me when you were ready," he grinned, "and sober."

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes, a blush darkening her entire face. "Yet you acted just like yourself, not bragging or saying a word of that night."

"I may be a heartless bastard but when it comes to you, sweetheart, you bring out the person I never became if I had a normal childhood." Bobby tells her, smiling slightly.

Analise pushes herself up and leans over him, straddling his stomach. "You did have a normal childhood, Bobby, when Evelyn Mercer brought you into her home and adopted you."

Analise always hated when Bobby spoke about his past. Despite being a badass and a trouble maker his teenaged years came out better than most when his mother adopted him, and then his three other brothers. Sure they all got into trouble with the police, as well as their mother, but the love and comfort and _homely_ could rival her own family. Of all the stories Bobby as told her, and from Jack and Angel, Analise really wished she could have met this remarkable woman.

Bobby hummed, his hands wrapping around her hips before slowly making their way up. "True enough, and if it wasn't for ma I probably be in jail for life or six feet under." he suddenly grinned, intertwining their fingers. "I like this view better."

Analise flushed, smiling shyly down at him. "Well I like this view too."

Bobby leaned up and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, the both of them ready for round two. However Analise pulled back, smiling at the groan Bobby let out from the loss of contact. She had to make sure he didn't take advantage of distracting her as she wanted to make sure that was the only time she said anything to him while intoxicated.

"Promise me, Bobby. Was that the _**only time**_ I made a fool of myself in front of you?"

Bobby brought a hand up to her cheek, his thumb brushing across her lower lip. "You've always made a fool of yourself in front of me, but I loved every minute. It was who you are."

With that said he kissed her deeply and hard, loving the flush upon her cheeks out of embarrassment. He would have every chance to make her flush either with embarrassment or with passion until all the hours of the night until he had to leave back to Detroit. Chugging that thought out of his mind, Bobby quickly took over, holding her body with his arm around her waist, grinning against her lips.

"Let's see how round two goes for you."

* * *

><p>Analise smiled at Bobby's bare back, wanting to touch him with her finger tips and her lips, but she didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. She had woken up, surprisingly, before Bobby, feeling both sore and satisfied to use the bathroom. She had took Bobby's black shirt since her own clothes were in the living room. Luckily she was petti enough that his shirt will be long enough to cover what needed to be covered. Analise laid back into bed, hoping to sleep some more, but found that she was wide awake since Bobby had moved to his stomach. Without his warmth or his comfort of his arm around her Analise just wasn't tired enough, so took to staring at Bobby's back for at least five minutes.<p>

With a shake of her head Analise decided to leave the bed once again, careful not to wake Bobby, and out of the room. Padding into the kitchen Analise wondered what to make for breakfast, as she stood between the island and the fridge. Settling on omelets she went around to collect the ingredients, knowing she can make a lot and bigger than anything else. Humming a tune to herself she begins to get lost within herself, tuning off everything around her.

Her thoughts actually went to their conversation the night before. How could she not have realized that her 'dream' was really a reality? How could she have made a fool of herself like that? Analise mentally groaned, Bobby was right though. If she would have known what she told him at the time was a reality she would have pushed away from him, no matter how much it would hurt her. She bit her lower lip. She was grateful Bobby kept quiet, otherwise none of the night before would have happened.

It's just too bad that he was leaving that day as soon as his brothers came to pick him up. Her heart will break a little by the distance but at least they will keep in touch this time. It was only too bad that their 'relationship' was pretend and not for real. At least she got a couple days with him out of it.

The next problem was her family, especially Abby. She knew that they all predicted her to fall apart real hard once Bobby left, but she didn't think so. She knew what she was getting herself into, already prepared herself for the heartache. But Bobby was still there and her heart was already breaking with the thought of him leaving her again. Maybe Abby was right? Maybe she was going to break down after a couple of days Bobby leaves.

Then it hit her. Maybe Mackenzie was right, maybe she was in love with Bobby and she couldn't tell him for fear of losing him and his friendship. She wondered what she was going to do now. She never meant to fall in love with an impossible man, but somehow throughout the three years and the last couple of days she did.

* * *

><p>Bobby groaned and reached over to his side, wanting to have the body that was normally at his side. Feeling an empty bed he frowned and turned his head to look at the spot before looking around the room. Seeing no sign of the woman he sat up and called out her name, waiting to hear a responds. Getting a bit worried he got out of bed, found his boxers, and walked out of the room only to grin. He saw Analise humming away at the stove, his shirt barely reaching her thighs.<p>

He could feel himself getting hard and was all too grateful that no one else was around to see them. Or see her in clothing so little. Walking quietly towards her he wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her, kissing the spot where her shoulder and neck met. He noticed the night before that that was one of her many sweet spots that she liked the most–and the one that truly turned her on. Analise looked over her shoulder and smiled at him when he placed his stubble chin on her shoulder, his hands moving down from her waist and beneath his shirt, squeezing her thighs.

"Love my shirt on you, but I like it better when it's off." he muttered, against her skin, nipping it lovingly. "If you were hungry you could have woke me up."

Analise chuckles hoarsely, switching off the stove. "I was actually thinking _**you**_ might be hungry, not me."

Bobby brought her body hard against his, bringing out a gasp from her lips. "Then you should have stayed in bed."

Before she could say anything Bobby turned her around and brought her up by her thighs, Analise wrapping her legs around him. He kissed her hard as he turned them around before placing her on the island, grabbing the hem of his shirt. He pulled back enough to get rid of his shirt from her before kissing her again, his hands finding her buttocks and bringing her closer to the edge. As she gasped she threw her head back, Bobby attacking her neck. She shoved his boxers down by her feet, wanting to feel him once again.

Bobby pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips again, bringing a hand up to tangle in her hair. Despite that he didn't want to get rough with her, Analise didn't seem to care all that much, rather she enjoyed it all the more. He knew he was leaving soon and all Bobby wanted was to be with her until the very end. What he didn't understand was why did he had to get along so well with someone he can't have or even deserve, and living far away. Bobby pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the woman in the now. They may have only limited time, so why waste it on thinking of what happened and what would.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lightweight**

**Chapter 9**

Analise was eating her omelet with a wide smile, sitting cross legged on the couch, Bobby's shirt hiked up around her waist. On the floor was Bobby, sitting right in front of her and still in his boxer. Analise couldn't help but admire his back, and not just the tattoo, but how his muscles moved and rippled whenever he ate his food or took a drink. Finishing half her food she set her plate next to her and started to trace his _No Mercy_ tattoo before she started to massage his shoulders. She grinned when Bobby groaned, his head falling forward. She moved forward and kissed the back of his neck before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her chin on his left shoulder, looking at him sideways.

Bobby sighs and placed his plate on the table before looking at the woman, his hand finding its way into her hair and kissing her. Analise sighed against his mouth, pulling back slightly, a smile on her lips as Bobby grinned up at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down, Analise squealing as she felt her body slide around him. He brought her to his lap, Analise placing her legs on either side of his waist. Bobby wasted not a second as he grabbed hold of her hair to tip her head back as he started kissing her, his other hand riding up her bare thigh. Analise could feel Bobby's hand on her buttocks, squeezing hard and pushing her against him, bringing out a moan from her.

Her hands were on his chest, trapped there between their bodies, but still able to scratch and press her nails into his flesh. This brought on a growl from deep in his throat, his hold on her tightening. Neither one of them heard the door open or the footsteps stopping suddenly just inside the entrance. It wasn't until a voice spoke up, startling the two Analise blushing furiously and pushing down Bobby's shirt to her knees. Oh, of all the days to have been caught half naked and making out in her own apartment. At least it wasn't her cousins, Analise should be thankful of that.

"Nice body, you should show it off more often." Mackenzie said with a grin, looking between Bobby and her best friend.

Analise hid her blushing face against Bobby's shoulder, as he merely continued to hold her, one of his hands rubbing her back. Despite the relax look he was portraying to the others she could feel the tension throughout his body. She wanted to calm him but she didn't want to let go of the shirt she was wearing, knowing it would ride back up to her waist.

"You guys are early, aren't you?" Bobby told them, his voice holding the tension and irritation of being interrupted.

"Nah, I think we came just in time." Angel said with a chuckle, "By the way, nice tattoo Lise."

Blushing even darker Analise groaned against Bobby's shoulder, not wanting to look up at Bobby's brothers and her friend. Bobby grinned, knowing what Angel was talking about. He started making fun of Analise of having a tramp stamp, even when it's higher than a normal one, but he also understood why she didn't make it bigger. The tattoo itself was a lot of lines, from the butterfly to the orchids that curved around the bottom of the butterfly, as well as the leaves that complemented the look. It was right smacked on her spine and he knew what a bitch it was to get a tattoo in that general area.

But despite it Bobby liked the design, it was very Analise. He also knew the only reason she had it hidden away was because of her aunt and uncle. Her cousins wouldn't have cared, but it was her aunt and uncle who were strict on the subject. He remembered Analise telling him about how mad they were when they found out about her bellybutton and grounded her because she was still living with them, despite being eighteen at the time. Bobby can only imagine what they would do when they find out about the tattoo. They didn't care about how old she was, to them Analise was still a child in their eyes.

"How about you assholes turn around so Ana can get up and go to the room to change?" Bobby growled at them, point-ly staring at Angel.

Angel gave a great big sigh and a roll of his eyes as he turned to Jack pushing him. At Bobby's kiss to the top of her head and his arms loosing around her body, Analise quickly stood, pushing his shirt down, and ran into her bedroom. Bobby, on the other hand, took his time. Once inside he saw Analise quickly pulling on a pair of flannel pajama pants with green, blue, and red stripes running across in different directions. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck a couple of times before placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you," Analise whispered, her hands on top of his. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Bobby sighs, kissing her neck once again, closing his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too, Five-O. Don't worry, this time I'm going to keep in touch. I won't doubt or hesitate to call, okay?"

Analise sighs and turns in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You better, asshole. I don't want to go through that pain and abandonment again."

Nodding Bobby leans in and kissed her, hating that they lived in two separate cities in different states. He still wanted to ask if Analise wanted to move with him, to Detroit, but the fear of her rejection because of her family hurts him more than anything else. He knew how important family is, hell it's how he and his brothers grew up and why they looked out for each other as teenagers and adults! Especially after their mother was killed.

Pulling back, Analise smiled mischievously at him. "How about we take that shower you wanted a couple of days ago?"

Bobby grinned, sliding his hands down to her thighs and picking her up. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Analise couldn't help the smile on her lips. Whoever thought sex in the shower was a genius, she didn't even care that the hot water became lukewarm. Bobby's large hand spanned over her hip, bringing her back against his naked chest. He already had his jeans on while she was about to put a pair on, but just feeling his skin against hers warmed her to the core. If it wasn't for the others in the apartment, no doubt waiting for them, she would jump him again.<p>

The back of his fingers sensually moved slowly up and down her arm, Analise biting her lower lip to hold back a moan. If Bobby didn't already know how his touch–or even his mere presences–affected her he would have found out that moment. He loved teasing her, that was for sure, but Analise knew that after a few moments he would be gentle and charming. She wouldn't go as far as romantic, because that wasn't Bobby Mercer! But close to it. His arm than wrapped across her chest, kissing the side of her temple lovingly.

"What has you smiling so much?" Bobby asked, even though he knew.

Analise looked back at him, smiling to her heart's content. Bobby growled and crushed his lips to hers, the hand on her hip tightening almost painfully. Not that Analise really noticed as her own hands wrapped around his arm across her chest, her nails digging in. Slowly Bobby started to pull back, Analise going on her tip toes to make it last longer. It was the knock that brought them back to the present, follow by Angel's voice.

"Yo love birds, let's wrap it up! We still have a long drive to take–ow! What the hell Sofi?"

"You stupid idiot, leave them alone! Can't you see they're trying to say goodbye?"

They moved away from the door, Analise smiling and blushing as she moved out of Bobby's arms. She quickly dressed in her baggy sweats–having the day off and all–and a red shirt with the words 'GEEK' in black letters. Goosebumps rose in her arms and was about to rub them for warmth when fabric went over her head. Laughing Analise put her arms through the arms as Bobby pushed fabric further down her head. She turned to him confused, his smell that belonged only to Bobby wafting up her nose strongly.

He grinned, pushing the hood back. "It's my favorite sweater. So long you have it I'll come back for it."

Analise tilted her head back as Bobby stepped closer one more time. "You'll come back _**just**_ for the sweater?"

His hands slipped around her neck, his thumb caressing her jawline as he kissed her, both their eyes open. The way his eyes darken had her wanting to rip his clothes off again. Oh, what this man does to her on the inside!

"You know damn well I'd come back for you." Analise seemed to have sighed at that, her body quivering for his just from the low growling tone he just used. "I'll always come back for you."

Kissing her forehead Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the bedroom. Everyone grinned at the two of them before gathering their bags. Analise slipped on her shoes and walked everyone out of the apartment. She kept close to Bobby as he held her close, walking behind the others, Mackenzie holding hands with Jack and just as cozy. Apparently they had a good time last night like Analise and Bobby did. At the front of the apartment building Analise bid the others goodbye before Bobby shielded her from the bitter cold that morning, his arms hard and warm around her waist.

Placing his forehead against hers, Bobby inhaled deeply. "I promise to call when we get home." he told her softly.

"I'll be waiting–even another two years if that happens." Analise teased, her heart breaking just a bit more.

Bobby sighs, bringing her body closer, his hands going underneath his sweater. He kissed her slowly, deepening the kiss. He pulled back just the slightest, their lips still touching.

"I won't make the same mistake again, I promise."

Smiling softly Analise pecked his lips one last time. "Go or I'll make you feel even more guilty."

"Take care Ana, I'll see you again soon."

Kissing her once again Bobby walked away, his hands lingering on her skin before they fell from her completely. Mackenzie walked next to Analise after her own goodbye with Jack, Analise having wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. She held back tears as Bobby started to drive away, Mackenzie sighing and wrapping an arm around her best friends' shoulders.

"Let's go stuff ourselves with ice cream and beer and wine." Mackenzie tells her best friend softly.

"Okay," Analise whispered as the car disappeared around the corner.

It was then that Analise let the tears go, Mackenzie hugging her tightly. "Come on, you can tell me how good the sex was."

Analise laughed through her tears as Mackenzie guided her back inside the building. "Which time?"

* * *

><p>Two sets of cars parked at two different corners. Lina Flores looks over to her new partner, surprise to see the famous Bobby Mercer being very tender towards a woman. The six month pregnant woman had only seen Bobby at his worst once a few years back, but his reputation precedes him even to this day. She didn't believe her partner when Abby told her about how her cousin was dating him and how such a tender man he was around her. But after watching the scene before her Lina wondered if this was the same Bobby Mercer everyone at CPD knew about. Abby, on the other hand, wasn't all that surprised. Rather she was watching the building her cousin lives in with such concern that it started to worry even Lina.<p>

"We better go, I'll see how she's doing later tonight."

Lina frowned, looking to the other woman she has come to admire. "Are you sure? I can take on this case on my own."

Abby shook her head, "No, it'll be all right. She has Mackenzie there, she'll be fine until later tonight."

Nodding Lina starts the car and drove off. On the other CPD car Don watched with a frown, shaking his head. He still couldn't believe that his niece was dating the worst criminal there was out there. That a man like Bobby can be as gentle and caring like he was with around Analise. Don sighed, she was happier around him, unfortunately, he couldn't fault the man for that but the older Kowalski just hoped that the long distance doesn't hurt her as he knew it might. He will have to call his daughter so that Analise wouldn't be alone tonight.

If she can't go then maybe Richie or Donnie. Don starts his car and drives back to work. It would actually be better if Donnie stayed with Analise, they were closer than she and Richie. Only if Abby couldn't do it though.

**A/N: To the **_**Guest**_** I wasn't trying to push Abby out of her spot with Brody. Rather I've been waiting for Abby and Analise to talk about Brody, just not this early but pretty soon. Let me know what you guys think. Please review!**


End file.
